Perchance to Dream
by FaithinBones
Summary: A peek in to the dream world of our favorite Bones characters.
1. Chapter 1

Perchance to Dream

Nyre the Black Rose wanted me to expand my story "Glass Key"; but, I consider that to be a stand alone story. It was an interesting idea though; so, instead, I plan to make this story a collection of dreams. I would like to do all of the Bones characters. This is an experiment and I'm not sure how far I will go with it. It will depend upon reviews. If you like it then let me know and I will make it a semi-regular series. I could do multiple dreams per character. If you don't like this story idea please don't hesitate to tell me. I just won't do it and I will move on to something else. Thanks.

I don't own Bones; but, then again, we all know that.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

She was getting angry. She had been waiting at the Lab for over an hour for Booth to come and get her and so far he hadn't made an appearance. After looking at the clock on the wall for the final time, Brennan picked up her purse and walked out of her office. Walking over to Hodgins office, Brennan looked through the doorway to see him sitting at his desk, holding something in his hand. Walking over to his desk, Brennan saw that Hodgins had a poker chip in his hand.

Looking up and seeing Brennan, Hodgins closed his fist around the chip and said, "Hi, Dr. B., what can I do for you?"

Looking at Hodgins' closed fist, Brennan said, "I was wondering if you could give me a ride home this evening. Booth must have had something come up and forgot to come and get me. I do find it very unusual that he didn't call me though. He normally is much more considerate than that."

Turning a little pale, Hodgins said, "You were expecting Booth to come and get you and take you home?"

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Yes, you know he doesn't like me to drive now that I'm eight months pregnant. He worries that I will get into an automobile accident."

Swallowing hard, Hodgins said, "Uh, Dr. B., don't you remember, Pam Nunan killed Agent Booth a few years ago. You're not pregnant either unless that's a recent development."

Shaken, Brennan stared at Hodgins and said, "No, you're lying to me. Why are you lying to me? I am pregnant and with Booth's child."

Putting her hand on her stomach, Brennan felt an unexpected flatness. Looking down, Brennan saw that she wasn't pregnant, her baby, their baby wasn't where it was supposed to be.

Shaking her head, Brennan stepped back from Hodgins and said, "No, this isn't possible. Booth is alive. He loves me and promised me that he would never leave me."

Looking a little wildly at Hodgins, Brennan said, "I shot Pam after she shot Booth; but, he lived. He is alive. Your lying to me. He won't leave me. He won't."

Turning, Brennan ran out of Hodgins' office and towards the main entrance to the Lab. Waiting for the doors to open, Brennan ran down the hallway towards the main entrance to the building. The hallway was empty and there was no one to see the terror in Brennan's eyes, the fear so plainly written on her face.

Running from the building, with tears streaming from her eyes, Brennan saw a funeral. Somehow, she was at Arlington National Cemetery and she was seeing a military funeral. Slowly walking towards the group of people in mourning, Brennan noticed that she knew most of the people there. All of the interns that worked at the Lab were there was well as Cam, Angela and Hodgins. Director Cullen, Assistant Director Hacker and Charlie were there. Rebecca and Parker were sitting on chairs across from the casket and Parker was crying. To see the tears running down Parker's face made Brennan's throat feel tight.

Walking ever so slowly towards the casket, Brennan saw Caroline standing next to a Priest. Caroline's eyes were red and she was weeping. This more than anything else caused Brennan to realize that this must be real. It had to be real. Caroline would never cry over an empty casket.

Arriving next to the casket, Brennan reached down and lifted the lid. No one objected, no one moved. Looking at the man in the casket, Brennan felt her skin grow cold. She felt an icy breath on her neck and she knew that she wouldn't be able to survive this. Not this.

Slowly closing the casket, Brennan closed her eyes and wept.

Hearing a noise to her right, Brennan opened her eyes and found herself in a park. There was a carousel in front of her and it wasn't moving. No one appeared to be sitting on the horses. The place was quiet and peaceful. Looking to her right, Brennan noticed a man standing in front of the fence surrounding the carousel. Seeing Brennan looking at him, the man smiled.

Shaking her head, Brennan walked towards the man. She wasn't sure what to say. She had just seen him at the funeral and yet here he was, standing in front of her, smiling. As she slowly walked towards him, he raised is arms and motioned with his hands for her to come to him.

Running towards him, she threw her arms around his neck and started to cry. Pleading, Brennan said over and over, "You won't leave me will you Booth? You won't leave me will you?"

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Startled awake, Booth heard Brennan talking in her sleep. When he turned his head to look at her, he saw tears flowing down her face and with a look of concern on her face, she kept saying "You won't leave me, Booth, will you?"

Turning towards her, Booth put his arms around Brennan and touching his head against hers, he said, "Bones, you're safe. I'm here. Bones, wake up, you're safe. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

Opening her eyes, Brennan looked at Booth and said, "Yes, you promised me that you would never leave me."

Smiling, Booth kissed Brennan's cheek and said, "Never, Bones. I'll never leave you."

Sighing, Brennan closed her eyes and went back to sleep knowing that Booth would be there when she opened her eyes again.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think? Is this Interesting or not? Do you want to read more stories like this one? Let me know. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

There was some interest in this story after all. Thanks.

This dream takes place after "Man in the Cell".

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

He was walking through a ship. It looked like an old ship. It certainly was uncared for. Walking down the passageway, Booth noticed that there were doors on either side. Stopping, he tried to open the door to the right. Turning the knob, the door opened to an empty room. There was nothing to see in this room except bare walls. Checking a few other doors, Booth found the same thing over and over again. Empty rooms.

Realizing that he wasn't accomplishing anything, Booth continued down the passageway. Getting to the end, Booth found himself facing some stairs leading up. Looking back down the passageway, he didn't see anyone. The whole ship seemed to be deserted except for him. It was very quiet with the occasional pop or gurgle sounding in the distant.

Sighing, Booth walked up the stairs and found himself in another passageway. Looking down the passageway, he didn't see anyone. Nothing stirred. Not understanding where he was or why he was there, Booth took his phone out of his jacket pocket and dialed Brennan's number. The phone started to ring and then went to voice mail. Puzzled, Booth ended the call and put the phone back into his pocket.

Deciding that if he was on a ship, it would be better to go topside so Booth turned back to the stairwell and slowly climbed the stairs. At each new passageway, he would stop and listen and then continue up the stairs.

After awhile, Booth started to worry. All he was doing was climbing stairs. He didn't think ships could be this big and yet all he was doing was climbing stairs. Stopping, Booth sat down and leaned back with his elbows on the step above where he was sitting. Closing his eyes, he rested.

He had only been resting for a moment, when he heard a child calling to him.

"Daddy, Daddy, find me Daddy. Come find me."

Recognizing Parker's voice, Booth sat up and listened. Standing up, Booth continued to climb the stairwell. At each new passageway he would look down the hall; but, no one stirred. Getting frustrated, Booth stopped his climb and took his phone out of his pocket. Dialing Brennan's number again, he was shunted over to voicemail. Getting a little worried, Booth put his phone back into his pocket and sat down.

Calling out, Booth said, "I'm not climbing anymore."

Booth sat in silence for awhile. After a few minutes of quiet, Booth heard Parker calling to him again.

"Please Daddy, find me. I'm scared."

Standing up, Booth called out, "Parker. Where are you Buddy?'

Not hearing anything, Booth started climbing up the stairs again. Seeing what looked like a light at the top of the stairwell, Booth jogged up the rest of the stairs. Reaching the top, he came out onto the topside of the ship. Looking around, Booth saw Parker being held in the arms of a man. Slowly, Booth walked towards the man and Parker.

Parker, seeing his father, said, "Daddy. Help me Daddy."

Nodding his head, Booth continued to walk towards them. Stopping when he was three feet from the man and Parker, Booth said, "Let Parker go. He's just a child. He hasn't done anything to you."

Smiling Howard said, "No; but, you did. You let me go. You murdered me. Why did you let me go? I thought you were a good guy. Good guys don't drop people to their deaths, do they?"

Frowning, Booth said, "I couldn't help you. You wouldn't help me help you. I couldn't hold you forever. I tried; but, I couldn't help you. Please, let Parker go."

Sighing, Howard said, "I thought I could fly you know. I thought when you dropped me that I would just fly away. I didn't though. I just fell and died. Do you think Parker can fly?"

Shaking, Booth said, "Please let Parker go, Howard. He's just a little boy. He doesn't deserved to pay for my mistake. I'm asking you. Please let him go."

Smiling, Howard said, "Oh sure, I'm going to let him go." Dragging Parker to the railing, Howard looked back at Booth and said, "I'm going to let him go like you let me go."

Screaming, Booth ran towards Howard and grabbed Parker from Howard's hands, tossing Parker to the side and away from the railing.

Laughing, Howard grabbed Booth and flung them both over the ship's railing. Booth, seeing the sea below rushing towards him, closed his eyes and prayed.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Feeling his body being shaken, Booth awakened to find his son, Parker shaking his arm.

"Wake up Daddy and play with me," Parker said.

Gasping for air, Booth realized that he was lying on his couch in his apartment. Parker was safe. He was safe. Howard Epps was dead. Thank God.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think, I would appreciate it. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

He found himself walking down the street. He wasn't sure what street; but, it did look familiar. He wasn't sure what was going on; but, he did notice that he wasn't alone. Looking to his right, he saw Agent Booth walking next to him. He had his phone to his right ear and he was listening.

Up ahead, there was a field with yellow tape around it. There were several state troopers standing outside the yellow square looking at Sweets and Booth approach. Standing just inside of the square, Daisy waited for Sweets and Booth to come closer.

Once they were within ear shot, Daisy waved her hand and said, "Oh, Agent Booth, I want to thank you for letting me be your expert while Dr. Brennan is at home with the new baby. Gosh, I think we work so well together don't you? I got"

Seeing Booth takes his thumb and index finger, press them together and then run them across his lips, Daisy nodded. Surprised, Sweets looked at Booth and then Daisy. Not sure what to say, he didn't say anything at all.

Booth arriving at the yellow tape, lifted the tape over his head and walked under it, Sweets following. Walking over to where Daisy was standing, Booth said, "Have you had a chance to look at the body yet?"

Nodding her head, Daisy very seriously said, "Oh, yes. The victim is a young male. He died from massive blood loss. He's been dead for at least 36 hours. His left hind leg is missing as is his most of his internal organs."

Thinking he had misheard Daisy, Sweets asked, "Did you just say his left hind leg?"

Smiling, Daisy said, "Of course. I always say what I mean."

Shaking his head, Booth pointed towards the area where the body lay. Nodding, Daisy walked towards the victim, Booth and Sweets following her.

Stopping, Daisy said, "The poor thing. He must have been terrified."

Nodding Booth, squatted down and looked at the victim.

Confused, Sweets said, "I don't understand, where's the body?"

Frowning, Daisy said, "Do you need glasses Lance? Agent Booth is leaning over the victim right now."

Scrunching his nose, Sweets looked; but, he didn't see any body.

Walking around Booth, Sweets stopped on the opposite side of where the body should be lying and looked down.

Not believing his eyes, Sweets saw the victim. It was a white mouse. Not understanding, Sweets said, "Wait, is the victim still buried?"

Booth, looking up at Sweets, frowned and stood up. Walking a few steps, he patted Daisy on her shoulder and walked away.

Proud, Daisy raised her chin and said, "Thanks Agent Booth. I'll have the body sent to the Lab right away."

Feeling like his world has skewed to the left, Sweets looked at the mouse and then at Daisy.

"This is the victim?" Sweets asked. "A mouse?"

Startled, Daisy asked, "A mouse?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Sweets said "Yeah, well that's all I see. This can't be right. Where is the real victim?"

Turning around, Booth came back to where Daisy was standing and stared at Sweets.

Seeing the looks of disbelief on their faces, Sweets said, "I don't understand. Who's the victim. Where is he?"

Smiling, Booth pointed towards the ground. Looking down, Sweets saw a hole appear next to the dead mouse and mice start to scurry out of the hole. Quickly, the mice started crawling over his shoes and struggled to climb up his slacks. Panicking, Sweets looked up at Daisy and Booth.

Screaming, Sweets said, "Help me. Help me Daisy. Help me Booth."

Turning to look at Booth, Daisy said, "Now he gets it."

ooooooooooooooo

Screaming, Sweets awoke with a start. Leaping out of bed, Sweets quickly ran in to the living room and then stopped. Looking around, he realized that he was in his apartment. Feeling shaky, he walked over to his couch and sat down. Finally getting his breathing back under control, Sweets gave a little laugh and thought, "Wow. Ok. Maybe I shouldn't have watched "Willard" last night. Who knew an old movie could do that to me?"

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Willard is a 1971 horror movie.


	4. Chapter 4

This takes place after "Pain in the Heart".

Thanks for the reviews and alerts.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

The room appeared to be fairly large. If he looked to his right, he could see a white featureless wall and if he looked behind him he could see the wall at a distance; but, he could not see the wall to his left or in front of him. Everything was white, the ceiling, the walls that he could see and the floor. The room was fairly chilly and he could see his breath when he exhaled. He wasn't sure where he was; but, he wasn't afraid. He was just curious.

Walking forward, Hodgins could hear his footsteps echo on the cement. Looking around as he walked, he didn't see anything worth looking at. All he could see was just blank walls and a flat smooth floor.

Hodgins had been walking for awhile, when he started to hear footsteps to his left. Looking to his left, he could see a figure walking in the distance towards him. Curious, Hodgins stopped and waited for the person to come to him.

As the figure came closer and closer, Hodgins could tell it must be a man. As the man came ever closer he could make out his features and could finally he could see that he was seeing Zach approaching him.

After awhile, Zach finally came close enough to Hodgins so that he could see that Zach was carrying something in his hand. Still Hodgins waited, saying nothing.

Zach, walking steadily towards Hodgins finally came up to Hodgins and stopped.

Looking at him, Zach said, "Why are you here?"

Smiling, Hodgins said, "Hell, I don't even know where here is?"

Nodding his head, Zach said, "Have you come for it?"

Shaking his head, Hodgins said, "Come for what?"

Holding up his sack, Zach said, "This of course. Why else would you be here?"

Shaking his head again, Hodgins said, "Where the Hell am I, Zach?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Zach said, "You're in my home."

Puzzled, Hodgins said, "Your home? Zach I don't understand? You live above my garage. You're always going to live above my garage. You couldn't find a better place to live."

Nodding his head, Zach said, "Yes, your place is better; but, I can no longer stay there. I've done something I shouldn't have. I'm sorry. If I could use a time machine and go back in time; I would have talked to Dr. Brennan or you before I made my decision; but, I didn't. I'm sorry."

Grimacing, Hodgins said, "I don't understand, Zach. What did you do?"

Looking at the bag in his hand, Zach said, "I didn't use my heart."

Looking at Hodgins, Zach opened his sack and poured the contents onto the floor.

Hodgins seeing what poured out of the sack, quickly looked up at Zach's face and cried out, "Why Zach? Why?"

Putting his hands over his eyes, Zach said, "I didn't use my heart."

Hodgins, falling to his knees, looked at what lay on the floor in front of him, a skull, two finger bones, a clunky necklace, a paint brush and a poker chip.

Screaming, Hodgins said, "Why Zach? Oh my God. Why?"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Waking with a start, Hodgins rubbed his eyes. Shaking his head, he got out of bed and walked into the living room and turned his TV on. It was going to be another one of those nights. Someday he was going to ask Dr. Sweets what it meant. He was pretty sure he knew; but, right now, he didn't really want to know. It seemed pretty simple; but, he just didn't know. He just hated that dream. It was almost as bad as the dream he had about being buried alive. Almost.

Ooooooooooooooo

Too Creepy? Next: Parker has a dream.


	5. Chapter 5

Parker's Dream

Thank you for your reviews. They're doubly nice since FF has been acting up lately.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

He and his father were playing touch football. He loved to play football with his Dad. His Dad was always trying to show him how to throw the ball better. Someday he wanted to play football or maybe he could be a FBI Agent like his Dad. Sometimes he thought he would like to be a scientist like Bones; but, he didn't want to disappoint his Dad. He knew that his Dad didn't like eggheads too much and he didn't want his Dad to not like him.

The football came towards him fast and Parker was afraid he wouldn't catch it. He leaped into the air and the ball sailed through his hands. While he was stretching his hands upward, he saw a big birds nest in the tree branch above his head.

Smiling, Parker called to his Dad to come and help him look in the nest. His Dad, being so big, picked up Parker and told him to look; but, not to touch the nest or anything in it. Smiling, Parker looked in the nest only to realize that he wanted down.

Kicking his legs, Parker said, "Let me down, Dad. Let me down."

Hearing the fear in Parker's voice, Booth lowered his son to the ground. Squatting down next to Parker, Booth put his arms around his son's shoulders and said, "What's wrong, Parker?"

Shaking a little, Parker looked at his father and said, "I want to go home, Dad."

Nodding his head, Booth picked Parker up and carried him to his truck. Parker looked back at the tree branch and saw the little man jump out of the nest and walk on to the tree branch, watching Parker being carried away.

Parker knew about the little men. His father had read a story about the little men and their pots of gold to him from his fairy tale book. Parker was afraid of the little men.

Parker closed his eyes and waited for his father to carry him to the truck; but, after awhile he realized that they must not be heading towards the truck after all.

Parker opened his eyes and saw that his father was carrying him in a forest. Looking back he saw the little man was running after them. The little man was small so he wasn't catching up; but, he could see Parker as his father walked deeper into the woods.

Turning his head towards his father, Parker said, "Where are we going Dad?"

Smiling, Booth said, "I don't know, Parker. I'm looking for my truck and I can't find it."

Nodding his head, Parker said, "Why is that little man following us?"

Stopping, Booth looked at his son and then turned around. Seeing the little man still running towards them, Booth put Parker down and then took Parker's right wrist in this hand, pulling Parker behind him.

The little man, gasping, stopped in front of Booth and put his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. Parker leaning around Booth's legs saw the little man breathing very hard.

Finally the little man straightened up and said, "Your boy tried to take my pot of gold. That is a sin."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "You're wrong. Parker would never take anything that didn't belong to him."

Catching the little mans eyes, Parker nodded his head vigorously.

Folding his little arms across his chest, the little man said, "If that's true then let me see your boy's hands."

Smiling, Parker held out his empty hands for the little man to see.

Nodding his head, the little man pointed to the right and said, "Your truck is over there. Because your boy is honest I will let you go. If your boy had been dishonest then I would have to hurt both of you. You should be proud of your boy."

Smiling, Booth said, "I am proud of Parker. I always have been."

Happy, Parker looked up at his Dad and said, "Thanks Dad."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Waking up, thirsty, Parker rubbed his eyes with his fists. "I like that dream," Parker thought, "even if I don't like the little men."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Fairy tales aren't always what they're cracked up to be.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I want to apologize for the mystery I created in chapter 4. I didn't mean to be so mysterious. I should have had Hodgins guess what the bones meant. I was too subtle and should have been clearer. Here is my thinking:

Skull = Brennan

Fingers = Booth and Angela. (a sniper and an artist)

Necklace = Brennan

Paint Brush = Angela

Poker Chip = Booth

I'll try to be clearer from now on.


	6. Chapter 6

Hank's Dream

Thanks for taking the time to review my story. I really appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

The sun was hot and it made him feel too warm and very uncomfortable. He had been standing across the street from the house for quite awhile. Something made him come here. Something made him watch. It was a modest looking home. There didn't appear to be anything special about it and yet he couldn't turn his face away from it. He could only stand and stare at it, waiting.

Oooooooooooooooooo

A boy walked around the corner of this house. He was walking beside his bike and for a small boy he appeared to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders. Grimly glancing at the front of the house the boy turned and straddled the bike. Standing there the boy appeared to be thinking. Nodding his head, the boy started to rise up and sit on the bike seat when he heard a shout coming from the garage. Stepping away from his bike, the boy put the kickstand down and left his bike in the driveway as he walked down the driveway towards the garage.

Hank, seeing the boy walking towards the garage, crossed the street up on to the driveway beside the modest house. Walking rapidly, he approached the front of the garage just as he heard the boy yell out in fear. Breaking into a jog, Hank hurried to the entrance to the garage just in time to see his son take his fist and punch the boy in the face, knocking the boy to the ground.

Running up to his son, he grabs his shirt and pulls him towards him, slapping him and screaming at him. Slapping his son's face over and over again, he loses control and slaps him until his own son is screaming for mercy. Seeing what he has done, he lets his son go and stares at him.

His son, afraid, wipes his hand across his bloody mouth and then looks at his hand. Stepping back, he walks around Hank and then runs down the driveway, running into the street and then out of sight.

He turns to the boy and picks up the unconscious child. Hugging him, he closes his eyes and he cries.

Hearing a noise behind him, Hank turns and finds himself in a hospital. The child is no longer in his arms. A man is lying on a bed. He appears to be very sick and Hank realizes that the man looks familiar. Walking over to the bed, Hank looks down and sees a face he hasn't seen for eighteen years. His son is dying. He can see it. Touching his son's arm, Hank shakes his head and walks across the room. Before he can reach the doorway he hears his son speak, asking him why.

Turning his head, Hank shakes his head and says, "I loved you because you're my son; but, I can never forgive you for what you did and I hate you as a man."

Shaking his head, he leaves the room, hearing his son weeping.

Walking through the doorway he sees a younger man standing in front of him. Smiling, his grandson steps up to him and hugs him. Looking at the doorway, the younger man shakes his head and said, "I'm your son now, Pops. Never forget that."

Closing his eyes he pats his grandson on the back. Stepping back he sees that they are in another hospital. Releasing his grandson, both walk down the hallway towards a room at the end of the hall. Waking into the room, Hank sees a pretty woman lying in bed holding a baby. His grandson walks over to the bed and smiles at the mother and the child. Bending over he takes the baby in his arms and turns toward Hank. Smiling, Booth says, "This is my son. Because of you, I have a child of my own. Thanks Pops."

Smiling, Hank looks down at his great-grandson.

Hearing a noise to his left he sees that he is no longer in the hospital. He's in a house that looks like it's being renovated. A woman he loves as a granddaughter is walking towards him and she's carrying a baby. She stops when she gets close to him and holds her baby out to him. Looking at him with love in her eyes, Temperance says, "Here is your great-granddaugter, Hank. Thank you for what you did for Booth. Thank you for saving him for me and for our baby."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Waking after one of many dreams that night, Hank lay in bed, thinking. He had been having trouble sleeping since his son had died the week before. He had taken the box to Seeley and had given it to him. It broke his heart that his grandson couldn't mourn for the loss of his father. Hanks' son had wanted him to give the box to Seeley. Hank wasn't sure if the boy would ever open it. He didn't blame Seeley for how he felt about his father; but, Hank wished that Seeley could forgive his father. He wanted Seeley to have peace with his past.

oooooooooooooooo

If you get a chance, please review my story. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

Angela's Dream

This takes place after "Yanks in the U.K".

Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them.

I don't own Bones; but, then again we all know that.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

The painting was so beautiful. It was a large three foot by three foot painting and was affixed to the wall directly in front of her. The painting showed a beach with the tide gently rolling in and the sky was painted purple, gold and blue with the sun setting on the horizon. The frame was a simple dark cherry wood. The painting was simple and yet at the same time life like enough that Angela could almost smell the salty air, she could almost hear the waves as they gentley broke on the beach.

Hearing someone walk up to her and stop, Angela turned her head to see Hodgins smiling at her. He was carrying a picnic basket and a canvas bag in his right hand and he was wearing swim trunks and sandals.

Smiling, Angela said, "Aren't you a little too informal for a museum?"

Grinning, Hodgins took Angela's right hand in his left and said, "Come on Angela."

Shaking her head, Angela said, "Where? I thought we were going to look at the paintings."

Shrugging his shoulders, Hodgins said, "We're going to the beach. Come with me."

Frowning, Angela said, "No, we're going to look at the paintings."

Looking sad, Hodgins let go of her hand and said, "Trust me, Angela. This will be our picture perfect evening. Come with me."

Folding her arms across her chest, Angela said, "I'm staying here and looking at the paintings, Jack. Why can't we do what I want to do?"

Smiling, Hodgins said, "We are. You love the beach and you said you love me. Come with me and we'll have a picture perfect evening."

Shaking her head, Angela didn't say anything. Shrugging his shoulders, Hodgins walked towards the painting. Once he was close enough, Hodgins raised his right foot and stepped into the painting.

Glancing back and smiling, Hodgins held out his left hand and said, "Trust me Angela, I love you."

Stunned and afraid, Angela hugged her chest and said, "Jack, that's impossible. Come back here."

Shaking his head, Jack said, "You should have trusted me, Angela. I love you. We could have had a picture perfect life if you would have trusted me."

Facing forward, Hodgins walked away from Angela, walking towards the surf. Once he was within a few feet of the breaking waves, he turned right and walked out of sight.

Angela, crying, called out, "Jack, don't leave me. I love you. Please don't leave me."

Trembling, Angela walked towards the painting and lifted her right foot. Once her foot was off of the ground, she moved it forward as if she was going to step into the painting; but, instead of stepping into the painting, her foot bumped against the surface of the painting. Crying out, Angela pushed her foot against the painting and punched a hole in the canvas instead.

Putting her foot down, Angela put her head into her hands and wept.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Waking from her dream, Angela sat on the edge of her bed and thought, "Did I make a mistake? Did I walk away when I shouldn't have?"

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think? I would appreciate a review. Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

Zach's dream

Thanks for the reviews and alerts. I really appreciate every one of them.

This takes place after "Man in the Cell".

I don't own Bones

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

He was standing in a field. The field was surrounded by tall trees and there was a small pond in the center of the field; but, all in all, it was a nice place to fly his plane. He had just bought the new model F-16 and he was excited about the potential for entertainment. The manufacturer had promised that the model jet would be adept at tumbles and spins. Few things really excited him; but, flying his model airplanes always made his heart race. This jet was black over all with green checks on the nose and wings. All in all, it looked very menacing. Something Zach knew that he would never be mistaken for.

Flying his plane, Zach felt a chill wind blowing to his left. Looking over towards his left he saw a man slowing approaching him. The man had a sinister air about him that made Zach uncomfortable. As the man got closer, Zach saw that the man was smiling and trying to appear to be friendly. Walking past Zach, the man spat on the ground at Zach's feet and kept walking.

Turning and watching the man, Zach saw him walking towards Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan. Booth and Brennan's backs were facing the approaching man and Zach and they appeared to be looking at something in the distance.

When the man was ten feet from Zach's friends, the man stopped, pulled a gun out of his jacket and aimed it at Booth's back. Zach seeing what was going on, screamed for Booth and Brennan to turn around; but, they didn't seem to hear him. The man with the gun turned and looked at Zach, smiling evilly at Zach.

Zach feeling ill knew his friends were in danger; but, he was too far away to help them. Hearing his plane droning overhead gave Zach an idea. Flying his plane over towards the man who was now facing Booth and Brennan again, Zach aimed his plane at the man's head. Trying not to rush, since he knew he would only have one shot at this, Zach carefully; but, quickly, launched his plane at the man and hit him. Slamming in to the back of the man's head, the plane broke apart. The man fell to the ground.

Running towards the man, Zach saw Booth and Brennan turn around and look at him. Booth not understanding what was going on, drew his gun and walked over towards the man on the ground.

Zach arriving first looked down at the man and saw that he was dead. Booth stopping a few feet from the body looked at Zach and shook his head.

Pointing his gun at Zach, Booth said, "Why did you murder this man Zach?"

Starting to shake, Zach said, "He was going to kill you and Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth. I had to do what I did to protect you."

Brennan, walking up to Booth, put her hand on Booth's arm and said, "Zach saved us Booth, don't hurt him."

Shaking his head and lowering is gun, Booth said, "I won't hurt him, Bones. He's my hero and he should be yours too. Zach was very brave."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Yes, he is very brave. I don't know what we would do without Zach."

Smiling, Zach said, "It was my duty to protect you both, Agent Booth. That's my job. You will always be safe as long as I'm with you."

Grinning, Booth said, "I'll buy you a new plane Zach. It's the least I can do for you."

Walking over to where Zach was standing, Brennan put her arms around Zach's waist, leaned into his chest and kissed him ever so tenderly on the lips.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Waking up slowly, Zach shook his head and thought, "I wonder if dreams can come true like Angela says they can?"

Ooooooooooooooo

What do you think of this dream? I liked Zach and didn't care for how they removed him from the show. Up next: Max's dream.


	9. Chapter 9

Max's dream

Thanks for the reviews and alerts.

I don't own Bones

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

They were standing in Brennan's lab, kissing. They were so involved in what they were doing that they didn't hear him enter the room. Coughing, Max tried to get their attention; but, they just ignored him. Coughing louder, Max stepped closer to the pair. Seeing that they were determined to ignore him, Max walked over to the couple and said, "I thought you two were just partners, since when do you think it's ok to make out in Tempe's office?"

Turning his back on Max, Booth continued to kiss Brennan, rubbing his right hand up and down Brennan's left arm. Not liking to be ignored, Max pulled Booth's shoulder until he was separated from Brennan. Not sure what to expect Max stepped back away from Booth.

Booth, turning, looked at Max with a charm smile and then stepped behind Brennan.

Getting a clear look at his daughter, Max said, "Wait, how long have you been pregnant? Why didn't you tell me?"

Looking at Booth, Max said, "You son of a bitch, did you knock up my daughter?"

Frowning, Brennan stepped closer to her father. Raising her right hand, Brennan poked Max in the chest and said, "This is none of your business. What Booth and I do is none of your business."

Sadly, Max said, "But Tempe, I thought we were ok now. I'm your father, I care for you and I don't want Booth to take advantage of you."

Angry, Brennan said, "If you really cared for me you wouldn't have abandoned me when I was fifteen years old. Where were you when I needed you? Booth has been by my side for over seven years now. He's been my best friend and my partner. Where were you, Dad?"

Closing his eyes, Max turned away and said, "I'm sorry Tempe. How many times do I have to say that?"

Not hearing anything, Max opened his eyes and found himself in a cemetery. Looking down he found himself standing in front of his wife's tombstone. Kneeling, Max said, "Christine, Tempe hates me. What can I do to make her see I love her?"

Putting his hand on the tombstone, Max saw words form on the top of the tombstone, "Patience, Max, Patience."

Nodding his head, Max said, "That's easy for you to say. You can have all of the patience you need. I want Tempe to forgive me. She's pregnant, Christine. I want to be a grandfather; but, I'm afraid that Tempe won't let me."

Watching the top of the tombstone the next words appeared, "Talk to Booth. He can help you."

Shaking his head, Max said, "But he doesn't really like me. He just tolerates me because of Tempe."

Once more words appeared on the tombstone, "He likes you Max. He just can't show it because he is on Tempe's side. Talk to Booth."

Nodding his head, Max patted the tombstone, "I love you Christine."

The last words appeared on the tombstone, "I love you too, Max."

Hearing a noise behind him, Max stood and found himself standing in the Royal Diner. Looking around, he found Booth sitting at his usual table, alone.

Walking over to the table, Max sat down and said, "Booth, I need your help."

Looking up from his newspaper, Booth said, "What kind of help?"

Watching Booth's face, Max said, "I want Tempe to forgive me. I thought we were good; but, now she hates me again. What did I do? Why does she hate me? I don't know what I did to make Tempe mad at me; but, I'm sorry. How can I get her to listen to me?"

Shaking his head, Booth said, "She doesn't hate you Max. She loves you."

Frowning, Max said, "She doesn't act like she loves me."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "You don't understand Bones. You attacked me and she didn't like it. She protects me all of the time. Haven't you noticed that? I protect her and she protects me. We're partners and we love each other."

Shrugging his shoulders, Max looked out of the Diner window and said, "I know that. I've known that for a long time."

Not hearing anything, Max turned and found himself sitting across from Brennan. Seeing her staring at him, Max put his hands on the table and said, "Tempe, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to attack Booth. I'm happy that you're pregnant. I love that you and Booth are starting a family together and I hope you'll let me be part of your family."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "I forgive you Dad. I shouldn't; but, I do."

Smiling, Max reached out and touched Brennan's hands with his. Feeling the hands disappear from his touch, Max looked up and found he was sitting on the ground facing Christine's tombstone again.

Nodding his head, Max said, "She forgives me, Christine."

Words formed above the tombstone, "I know, Max."

Oooooooooooooo

Awakened by a garbage truck picking up a waste bin, Max lay on his back staring at his bedroom ceiling. He had an argument with Booth the day before and his daughter had been furious. He knew what he had to do to fix it. "Thanks, Christine," Max thought. "I love you."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

A review would let me know what you think of this dream. I appreciate it. Thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

Daisy's Dream

Thanks for the reviews. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.

I know there are some of you who don't care for Daisy; but, please give this one a chance. I have a twist in this one.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

She had been working in Limbo when he came in to the room. Walking over to where she was standing, he leaned over and put his arms around her waist. Moving his head down, he kissed her neck.

Smiling, she turned in his arms and put her hands on his chest. Standing on her toes, she leaned up and kissed him tenderly on the lips. Moving her hands, she ran them down his chest to his belt buckle and said, "If this wasn't such a public place, I would take your clothes off right now and make love to you like you've never been made love to before."

Laughing, he lifted her up and put her on the table beside the skeleton she had been trying to identify earlier. Leaning into her he kissed her hard and long. Finally, moving a little away from her, he put his hands on her hips and said, "I've loved you since the first day I saw you. I don't know why we have to keep our relationship a secret. Don't you love me?"

Nodding, she said, "Of course I do; but, if anyone finds out, the repercussions would be immense. We can't tell anyone about our love for each other yet. I'm still Dr. Brennan's intern and I don't want her to be biased against me."

Frowning, he said, "I don't see what being an intern with Brennan has to do with anything. Sure I work with her; but, that's all. She won't care if we're lovers. I want to tell everyone that I love you and you love me."

Shaking her head, she said, "Don't be silly. You know it will make a difference. You just don't want to face the facts. Once I have my doctorate we'll be able to tell the world. For now, we have to keep our relationship a secret."

Pulling back, he hung his head and said, "You're ashamed of me, aren't you? You don't want anyone to know about us."

Seeing that he was hurting, she slid off the table and moved closer to him. Putting her arms around his waist, she looked up at him and said, "I could never be ashamed of you. Don't you know that? You're so handsome and so smart. You're the top of your field. We're perfect for each other. I am so proud of you. Please don't be so insecure. I love you. I love you. I love you.'

Smiling, he looked at her and said, "You're proud of me?"

Nodding her head, she looked into his eyes and said, "Proud of you? My God, I'm so proud of you that sometimes I think my buttons will just pop right off my blouse. You're so brave and so kind. I just love you so much."

Taking his hands and putting them on her hips, he leaned down and said, "I love you Daisy. Run away with me."

Looking up into his dark, warm eyes, Daisy said, "No Seeley, we can't, you have to be patient and someday we'll be together."

Nodding his head, Booth looked into her eyes and said, "Well I want you to remember that I'm a jealous man and I don't like Sweets looking at you. If he keeps hitting on you, I just may have to teach him a lesson."

Shaking her head, Daisy said, "Oh Seeley. You're such a boy sometimes."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Waking with a start, Daisy felt Lance roll over and put his arms around her in his sleep. Looking at Lance, Daisy thought, "I have got to quit dreaming that dream before I get into serious trouble, damn it."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Surprised? I hope you're amused. It seemed funny to me; so, I wanted to share the joke. I do have a strange sense of humor. I freely admit that. Reviews would be appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

Cam's Dream

Thank you for the reviews.

This takes place after The Parts in the Sum of the Whole.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Felicia had been eyeing Booth during the whole evening and Cam was getting fed up with it. Booth was at the party to show everyone that he and Cam were still dating. Her Dad had been getting suspicious that Cam was single again and Cam just didn't want to see her Mom and Dad unhappy.

Walking over to where Booth was sitting on the couch, Cam sat down next to him and said, "Well, I hope you're happy."

Frowning, Booth said, "What did I do?"

Smiling and leaning next to him, Cam kissed him and then said, "Felicia won't leave you alone and you're not doing anything about it. Dad keeps giving you the evil eye. You know you don't want Dad mad at you."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Cam, I am not encouraging your sister. She's got it in her head that we aren't dating and she's trying to move in on your territory. If you don't like it then you make her stop."

Nodding her head, Cam said, "Alright, I will. Just make sure you do your part."

Reaching over and putting her left hand in his hair, Cam leaned over and planted her lips on Booth's lips. Pressing herself into his body, Cam ran her right hand up and down Booth's chest while her left hand pulled his head firmly towards her.

Booth, realizing that he better put on a good show, put his hands around Cam's waist and kissed her for all he was worth.

Realizing that someone was standing next to them, Cam was the first to break the kiss. Looking up, she saw Felicia frowning at her and Booth.

Smiling, Cam said, "What's wrong Felicia?"

Looking at Booth and then back at Cam, Felicia said, "I thought you guys broke up."

Shaking her head, Cam said, "Why do you think that?"

Pointing at Booth, Felicia said, "He said things weren't perfect between you."

Turning her head and staring at Booth, Cam said, "What?"

Shaking his head, Booth said, "I didn't say that. I just said you aren't perfect. No one is perfect. God knows I'm not perfect. Felicia is not perfect. Who's perfect?"

Shaking her head, Cam said, "You're rambling."

Looking at Felicia, Cam said, "Felicia, dear, go away."

Watching Felecia walk away in a huff, Cam turned to look at Booth and found that she was standing next to a hospital bed. A very sick Booth was lying on the bed. Frightened, Cam leaned over Booth and looked at his face.

Worried, Cam said, "Booth, wake up. Wake up Booth. I love you. You're the best friend I have. I can't lose you."

Hearing a noise behind her, Cam turned to see Brennan sitting in a chair near the door. Putting her lap top down on a table near the chair, Brennan stood up and walked over to the bed.

Walking around the bed and facing Cam, Brennan asked, "You love Booth?"

Nodding her head, Cam said, "Booth has been my best friend since we were in college. "

Brennan shook her head and said, "Booth is my best friend."

Shrugging her shoulders, Cam said, "Booth loves you Dr. Brennan. He's more than your best friend."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "I don't know what that means."

Sighing, Cam closed her eye and said, "Yes you do. If you hurt Booth, I'll never forgive you."

Not hearing anything, Cam opened her eyes and found herself in her office, Booth was sitting next to her and he was rubbing his eyes.

"I trust you Cam." Booth said, "You're the only one I can talk to. She doesn't love me. She doesn't love me and I don't know if I can continue to work with her. My heart is breaking and I don't know how to stop it. It feels like it's broken into tiny pieces and I can't put it back together again."

Putting her hand on his knee, Cam said, "Booth, you love her. You can't walk away from her. You know that and I know that. Give her time. Maybe she'll change her mind."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "I should have given myself to you Cam. I should have given us a chance, now I don't have anyone. I'm all alone"

Leaning towards Booth, Cam said, "We'll always be friends, Booth. You will always have me in your life and you'll never be alone. You can count on me; but, you love Dr. Brennan and not me."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "You're my dearest friend, Camille."

Smiling, Camille said, "And you're my best friend, Seeley."

Oooooooooooooooo

Opening her eyes, Cam looked up at the ceiling and thought "I am his best friend."

Oooooooooooooooo

I felt sorry for everyone when Brennan rejected Booth outside the Hoover building. Everyone was affected, not just Booth and Brennan.


	12. Chapter 12

Brennan's Dream.

This takes place after Boneless Bride in the River.

Thanks to all of you who review my stories and the alerts. I really appreciate them all.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Brennan was sitting in a small boat that was tied up to mooring at a marina. She was wearing jeans shorts, an FBI t-shirt and boat shoes. She had a hat and sunglasses sitting on the bench next to her. Looking at her surroundings, Brennan realized that she was alone. Wondering why she was in the boat, Brennan stood up. Putting her sunglasses and her hat on, Brennan walked to the edge of the boat and stepped out onto the dock running past the boat.

Walking down the dock, Brennan thought she heard familiar voices and walked faster. As she got closer, she knew she was hearing Booth and Sully arguing. Stopping, Brennan listened.

"She's not going with you, Sully," Booth said. "She'd hate it."

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about Booth," Sully said. "She's tired. She's tired of the long work hours, she's tired of shouldering a lot of the responsibility around here and she's tired of you."

"She's tired of me?" Booth asked. "I'm her best friend. She's my best friend. Why the hell would she be tired of me?"

Laughing, Sully said, "You have got to be kidding me. You make her work all of the time. Your life is small and you want to make her world small. If she came with me I could show her how big the world is. She doesn't need a best friend when he's like you. She needs a lover like me. I can show her how to have fun. She needs to come with me to get away from a control freak like you."

Having heard enough, Brennan walked quickly down the dock and walked around the corner to the stairs leading up to the parking lot above the marina.

Stopping a few feet from Booth and Sully, Brennan said, "Sully, you have no right to speak to Booth like that. He is not a control freak, he does not make my world small and I am not tired of him. Booth is my best friend and I love him."

Smiling, Booth said, "You love me?"

Frowning, Sully said, "You love him? I thought you love me?"

Sighing, Brennan said, "Can't I love you both?"

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Yes you can, Bones."

Shaking his head, Sully said, "No, you can't. You have to choose, Brennan. You have to pick one of us. Booth or me."

Looking at Booth, Brennan asked, "Is that how you feel too? Do I have to choose?"

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Of course not, Bones. You can love who you want, when you want. You can love both of us or neither of us. You don't have to choose."

Smiling, Brennan walked over to Booth, put her hand on his arm and said, "In that case, I choose you."

Puzzled, Sully said, "What the hell, Brennan. He just said you don't have to choose so you say you choose him. I thought you loved me."

Looking at Sully, Brennan said, "I thought I did; but, I could never love someone who treats my best friend so badly. Booth is my best friend. He looks out for me and I look out for him. We're partners and we protect each other. He has shown me that the world is bigger than my lab and the archeology sites that I usually go to. He's shown me that it's possible to be friends with someone and not have to worry about it turning into something more complicated if we don't want it to. He doesn't expect me to give up my career at a whim of his to prove that I love him. He knows I love him and will always love him. I do not love you."

Turning to Booth, Brennan said, "Come on Booth. You promised to take me to the movies today and I'm holding you to that promise."

Folding his arms across his chest, Sully said, "If you walk away from me, you'll regret it until the day you die. I'm the best thing that's ever come your way."

Sighing, Brennan looked at Booth and said, "You're the best thing that has ever come my way, Booth. You are."

Leaning over and kissing Brennan on the cheek, Booth said, "I'll never abandon you Bones. Never."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Waking up from her nap, Brennan sat up and looked at her desk across the room. "I made the right decision," Brennan thought. "I really did make the right decision."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

What did you think of this dream? Any comments? Please let me know what you think of this dream. Thanks.


	13. Chapter 13

Booth's Dream.

Thanks for reviewing this story. Heck, thanks for the alerts too. They're great.

This takes place after Prisoner in the Pipe.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

He had been sitting on the steps at the Mall for hours, waiting. He noticed that he was wearing his Army uniform and he wasn't sure why. The day was sunny and hot. A typical July in D.C. He wondered where she was. He was worried. Looking around he noticed a man sitting on a bench across from the steps and the man was staring at him. The man had on a uniform too. He was full bird colonel. That made Booth nervous.

Hearing his name being called, Booth stood up and watched her walking towards him. Smiling, he stood waiting. Hearing his name called across from the steps, Booth turned to see the colonel approaching him.

"Sergeant Booth, my name is Colonel Richard. I'm here to ask you to return to Afghanistan. You didn't finish your job, Sergeant. You had no right to do that."

Walking up to Booth just as the Colonel finished talking, Brennan said, "Don't be ridiculous, Colonel. Booth has done more that his share. He served in Kosovo, he served in Iraq, he served in Afghanistan. He's working for the FBI now and he helps solve horrible crimes. He's needed here and I cannot spare him. He's done enough for you."

Colonel Richard gave Brennan and then Booth a cold look. "You owe us, sergeant."

Before he could speak, Brennan stepped closer to Booth and said, "You don't owe the Army anything, Booth. Do you understand? Don't let that man try to shame you into doing something you shouldn't. You're needed here. The FBI needs you. I need you. I love you and you promised me that you would never leave me again. Will you keep your promise?"

Closing his eyes, Booth tried to think. He didn't understand what was going on. Opening his eyes, he found himself at a hospital and he was no longer wearing his uniform. He was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt. Looking through a doorway, Booth saw Brennan sitting on a bed. Worried, Booth stepped into the room and walked over to stand next to the bed.

Picking up her right hand, Booth said, "Bones, what's wrong? Are you all right? Why are you in a hospital?"

Smiling, Brennan said, "I'm not sick, Booth. You don't have to worry."

Putting her hand against his lips, Booth kissed the top of her hand and said, "Don't leave me Bones. Please don't leave me."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "Booth, I'm fine. I can go home tomorrow and so can our daughter. Were just here to make sure that our daughter is fine."

Frowning, Booth looked into Brennan's blue eyes and said, "Our daughter? We have a daughter?"

Pointing to the doorway, Booth turned to see a nurse holding a baby. Walking into the room, the nurse walked over to Booth and gave the child to him.

Holding his daughter in his arms, Booth looked at a baby with chestnut hair and brown chocolate eyes. Smiling, Booth looked at the nurse and then at Brennan. "Is she really our daughter, Bones?"

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Yes, she really is our daughter, Booth. You delivered her, don't you remember? You promised that you would never leave me and you didn't. When I needed you the most, you were there for me. Because of you, our baby is here with us."

Smiling at Booth, Brennan continued, "Our baby is my way of showing you that I will never leave you either. I love you Booth. Do you understand that? She is our promise to each other. She is our promise that we will never leave each other again."

Leaning down and kissing Brennan on the lips, Booth smiled and said, "She's beautiful, Bones. I promise you, I'll never leave you or the baby. You can count on me. No one can ever talk me into leaving you. Never."

Hearing a noise towards the doorway, Booth saw Colonel Richard standing just inside the doorway. Looking at Brennan and then at Booth holding his daughter, Colonel Richard saluted Booth, smiled and then turned around, walking through the doorway and down the hallway.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Picking his head off of his arms, Booth realized that he had nodded off at his desk. He had a long day and the evening had found him still at work. Brennan was at home with their daughter and Booth had just finished up a kidnapping case. He and his agents had rescued the kidnapped baby and the kidnapper was in jail.

Booth had been anxious about leaving Brennan at home with their newborn daughter even though Max was staying with them for the time being. He had been feeling guilty that he wasn't doing his share of taking care of the baby and yet he knew he had a job to do.

Picking up his phone, Booth called home. Hearing Brennan answer the phone, Booth said, "I'll be home soon, Bones. We're processing the kidnapper and as soon as all the paper work is complete, I'll be home. I hope you're not upset with me."

With concern in her voice, Brennan said, "I'm not upset Booth. You saved a baby today. You put a kidnapper in jail. You are doing what you do best. You make the world safer for your family to live in. What more can I or anyone else ask of you, Booth?"

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be oh so nice. Thanks. Up next: Wendell's Dream


	14. Chapter 14

Wendell's Dream

FF was acting up yesterday and many of you may not realize that I put out a chapter 13 - Booth's dream.

I really like the reviews I've been getting for these dream stories. Thanks.

I don't own Bones; but, then again, I'm pretty sure you knew that.

Ooooooooooooooooo

The ballgame was going well and Wendell was happy to be out playing on such a beautiful day. If he looked over to the bleachers he could see his girlfriend and his mother sitting side by side. His friends and co-workers were sitting on the bleachers near his mother and girlfriend. He had joined the FBI baseball team at Booth's request and been good enough of a pitcher to be put in to the rotation. His team had moved up in the rankings and was now the number two team in their league. The D.C. Firefighters were number one and Wendell's team was playing them that day. If his team won, then Wendell's team would become number one.

Wendell had been pitching a no hitter and they were now in the sixth inning. His team was up by two and everything seemed to be going well. Wendell had decided to throw his change up to Dobrosky because the guy was the Firefighters' best hitter and he didn't want to give Dobrosky anything to hit. Smiling, Wendell threw his trash pitch and Dobrosky got a piece of it. Unfortunately for Wendell the ball screamed right back at him. Since the pitcher's mound isn't that far from first base Wendell didn't have a prayer to get out of the way or put his hand up fast enough to catch the ball. The ball screamed towards Wendell's head and at the last second, he managed to move his head enough so that the ball glanced off his skull instead of hitting him full on. Wendell felt the ball hit him and he passed out.

Wendell, waking up saw his father bending over him with a concerned look on his tired face. Reaching down his father took Wendell's right hand in his and pulled him up to a sitting position. Stunned, Wendell said, "Dad, what are you doing here?"

Mark, seeing the confusion on his son's face, said, "I'm just visiting Wendell. I can't stay."

Shaking his head, Wendell put his hands on the ground and boosted himself up so that he could stand. Seeing his son swaying a little, Mark put his arm around Wendell's shoulders and said, "Come on, boy, let's go over to the bleachers and sit down."

Nodding his head, Wendell walked with his father towards the empty bleachers. Puzzled, Wendell said, "Where is everyone, Dad?"

Smiling, Mark said, "Oh they're there sitting on the bleachers. You just can't see them. If you could see them then you wouldn't be able to see me. I'm dead, remember?"

Frowning, Wendell said, "Am I dead too, Dad? I don't want to be dead. Who'll take care of Mom? Please Dad, who'll take care of Mom?"

Sitting down on the bleachers and pulling his son down next to him, Mark patted his son's knee and said, "You're not dead, Wendell. You're just knocked out cold. Do you want to see? Look towards the pitcher mound."

Turning his head, Wendell saw himself lying on the ground. Booth and Dr. Brennan were bent over him and Dr. Brennan was examining his head. His mother was standing next to Booth and weeping and his girlfriend was holding his mother's hands. Turning his head he found the seat next to him to be empty and the bleachers around him were filled with standing people, all of them craning to see what was going on, on the field.

Moving his hand out, Wendell waved his hand through the air where his Dad had been sitting. Closing his eyes, Wendell swayed a little. Feeling dizzy, Wendell felt like he was going to fall over when he felt hands holding him in his seat. Looking up, Wendell saw his Dad sitting next to him again.

Smiling, Mark said, "I've missed you boy. I really have. I'm so proud of you too. You work so hard, you take care of your Mom, you go to church pretty regularly and you kept your promise to me that you'd never smoke. Thanks son. Thanks for taking care of Mom and taking care of yourself. You've grown up into a really fine man and I brag about you all of the time."

Feeling a little teary, Wendell said, "You're proud of me?"

Laughing, Mark Bray said, "Proud of you? Ha, I was just talking to your granddad this morning about what a fine man you grew up to be. He told me I should quit trying to take credit for it because it was all your Mom's doing."

Shaking his head, Wendell said, "No Dad. It was you too. Whenever I have to make tough decisions I always try to do what I think you would do."

Blushing, Mark asked, "Really? Thanks Wendell. Thank you very much. I was always afraid that I worked too much and I wasn't there enough for you."

Putting his left hand on his father's shoulder, Wendell said, "No Dad. You were always there when I needed you to be. You were a great father."

Rubbing his hands across his eyes, Mark said, "Thanks, Wendell. I never knew you felt that way. You make me so happy boy. You really do."

Patting his right hand on Wendell's knee, Mark said, "It's time for me to go Son. I love you."

Looking at this Dad intently, Wendell said, "Don't go Dad, I want to talk to you."

Watching his father fade from his sight, Wendell felt himself start to cry. Closing his eyes, he felt the tears run down his cheeks.

Feeling a handkerchief wipe the tears from his face, Wendell looked up to see Booth kneeling next to him with the cloth in his hands. Dr. Brennan was holding his head in her lap and she was watching his face.

Puzzled, Wendell said, "Did you see him?"

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Did I see who?"

Sighing, Wendell said, "My Dad."

Frowning and looking at Booth, Brennan said, "You were hit in the head with a baseball, Mr. Bray. Luckily for you, it was a glancing blow and you don't appear to have a skull fracture. I do believe that you have a concussion. We've called for an ambulance and it should be here any minute."

Frowning, Wendell said, "So you didn't see my Dad?"

Shaking his head, Booth said, "You've been knocked out for awhile Wendell. You do remember that your Dad is dead, don't you?"

Smiling, Wendell said, "Yeah, I remember. I saw him though. He said he was proud of me. Do you believe that? He's proud of me."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "He should be, Mr. Bray. You are my best intern. You're going to be a great anthropologist some day."

Leaning over her son, Mrs. Bray said, "Wendell, we're all proud of you."

Smiling, Wendell looked at his friends and his mother. The sadness he had been feeling since Father's Day was now gone.

Oooooooooooooooooo

What do you think of Wendell's dream? Any comments? Please review. Thanks. Up next: Sully's dream


	15. Chapter 15

Sully's Dream.

This dream takes place sometime after Boneless Bride in the River.

Thank you for reviewing my story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

She was sitting in the bleachers, watching him. He considered himself a pretty good basketball player and he was thrilled that she was seeing just how good he was. After he had made his free throw he turned around to see if she had seen it. Much to his disappointment, she was talking to a man who was standing in front of her, blocking her view. Walking off the court, he walked up the bleacher steps to where Brennan was sitting. Once he got even with where she was sitting, he saw that the man she was talking to was Booth.

Shaking his head, Sully walked back down the bleachers and walked over to the sidelines and sat down. Bowing his head and closing his eyes, Sully wished that Booth would just go away. He was ruining his chances with Brennan.

Hearing what sounded like waves breaking on shore, Sully opened his eyes to see that he was sitting on a beach. It was dusk and he seemed to be alone. Looking around, Sully saw Brennan lying on a towel next to him. She was wearing a one piece bathing suit and looked absolutely beautiful.

Leaning down, he touched her leg and said, "I'm going in for a swim. Do you want to join me?"

Smiling, Brennan kept her eyes closed and said, "No thank you. I just finished drying off. You go ahead and have fun."

Nodding his head, Sully smiled and said, "Ok, I'll just take a quick dip and then we can leave."

Getting up, Sully looked down at Brennan and then ran towards the breaking waves. Once he was knee deep in the water, he dove in and swam out a few yards. Hoping that she had seen his perfect dive, Sully looked back at Brennan to see her talking to Booth. Booth was sitting next to her and was laughing about something. Brennan was lying on her side and looking up at Booth. Sighing, Sully trudged back up to the beach and walked over to his towel next to Brennan. Sitting down he looked at Booth and Brennan; but, they didn't look at him. They only seemed to see each other. A little angry, Sully closed his eyes and tried to collect himself.

Once he had his anger under control, Sully turned towards Brennan and Booth and opened his eyes. Before he could say anything, he found himself standing on the deck of his boat. He was at the helm and he was sailing away from the docks. In the distance he could see Brennan standing at the end of the dock, looking at him. She had a hand across her forehead shading her eyes. Sully raised his hand up to wave at her. Seeing her smile, Sully thought about sailing back to the dock. Maybe she had changed her mind. Maybe she'd reconsidered going with him. Looking past Brennan, Sully saw Booth approaching Brennan. When Booth was about four feet from Brennan he stopped and stood still.

Brennan watched him for a few minutes and then turned around. Sully saw Brennan stop short, looking at Booth. Booth then looked towards him and waved good bye.

Turning away from the sight of Brennan and Booth standing together, Sully found himself looking into the face of a beautiful woman. She was standing on the prow of his boat and she was smiling at him. Smiling back, Sully held his hand out towards her, offering to help her down to the deck of his boat. Taking his hand, the woman stepped down and leaned against him, kissing him on the lips. Smiling, Sully thought, "I'm happy. I've been a fool. I have what I need and I don't need anything else."

Ooooooooooooooo

Waking up, Sully found himself looking into the face of the woman in his dreams. Her beautiful curly red hair was a halo around her head as she lay next to him. Opening her eyes, she said, "Good morning. I hope you had a pleasant dream."

Smiling, Sully said, "I sure did. I dreamed of you on my boat. What else would I dream about?"

Ooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think about this dream? Please review if you get the chance. Thanks.


	16. Chapter 16

Gordon Wyatt's Dream.

This takes place after The Daredevil in the Mold.

Thanks for the reviews and alerts.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

He was sitting in the Royal Diner eating breakfast. He really did love the way the cook at the diner made fried eggs and French Toast. Whenever he came to the diner for breakfast, he always ordered both making sure not to order the potatoes. The potatoes started out frozen and were quite inedible. The coffee was good and the juice very tasty. All in all, a very nice breakfast.

He had been sitting at a table near the window when Sweets came into the diner and sat down on the chair across from him.

Looking up, Gordan said, "Hello Dr. Sweets. What brings you around here?"

Frowning, Sweets said, "You know, I'm not just their doctor. I'm their friend; but, they don't trust me. They won't be honest with me."

Putting his fork down, Gordon picked up his cup of coffee and took a sip. Staring at Sweets, Gordon finally said, "They aren't honest with each other. Why do you expect them to be honest with you?"

Shaking his head, "I'm their psychiatrist. They talk to me about their cases. They talk to me about the scum they have to deal with. They talk to me about problems they're having with family members; but, they won't talk to me about each other. They're living in a fantasy world and refuse to admit it."

Shaking his head, Gordon said, "You forget, Dr. Sweets. I am no longer in your line of work. I'm a chef now. I own a restaurant. I'm just your friend and I'm just their friend. I can't help you and I can't help them they way you want me to."

Angry, Sweets said, "But that Barbie from Baghdad is ruining everything. You know that isn't right. He refuses to live in this world. He's created a world that gives him what he wants and yet it isn't what he wants. She's created a world where what he's doing is ok with her and that she doesn't care. It's wrong. You have to help me make them wake up and see that they can't continue to live in their fantasy world. Their fantasy is not just affecting them, it's affecting me. I can't take much more."

Nodding his head, Gordon said, "I see. Now we've finally come to the part of the conversation that you really wanted to talk to me about."

Frowning, Sweets said, "I don't want this to go wrong. I love Booth and Dr. Brennan. I don't have any real family and they're the closest I have to family. I want them to be together. I want the blond gone and want her gone now."

Staring at Sweets, Gordon said, "Maybe you haven't heard; but, Agent Booth proposed to Hannah two days ago and she turned him down. She's gone and Booth is alone again. He called me and told me that everyone he tries to love hates him and he's given up on being happy in this life. He told me that his life is a mess and he doesn't know how to fix it so he won't. Is that what you wanted?"

Squinting his eyes at Gordon, Sweets said, "Yes, I mean, no. I mean, uh, God sometimes I hate psychology."

Nodding his head, Gordon said, "So do I, that's why I'm a chef now."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Hearing the newspaper hit the front door, Gordon woke up and rubbed his hands over his eyes. Rolling over, Gordon sat on the edge of his bed and then stood up. Walking into the living room, Gordon saw Booth asleep on his couch. Booth had been coming over to Gordon's house for the last few days. Booth was depressed and extremely unhappy. Gordon had insisted that Booth not stay by himself at night and so Booth had agreed to stay with Gordon for awhile. "I may not be a psychiatrist anymore," Gordon thought, "but, I am a really good friend."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBb

What do you think of this one? Let me know. I am interested in your opinion. Thanks


	17. Chapter 17

Caroline's Dream.

This takes place after The Hole in the Heart.

Thanks for the reviews and alerts.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooo

She was watching the Gravedigger get out of the truck. Caroline wanted to walk over to where Heather Taffet was standing and slap off the smug look she had on her face. Even though the Gravedigger was in handcuffs and she was surrounded by FBI agents and D.C. police, Taffet acted like she was in charge. It made Caroline nervous. Very nervous. It also made her very angry.

Taffet walked past the chanting and unruly crowd as if she didn't see them. As if she wasn't afraid of them. This worried Caroline even more. Dr. Sweets was standing near Taffet and had a look of uncertainty on his face. He kept looking at Taffet and then at Booth. The bitch must had played the mind games Caroline feared that Taffet would play. Caroline had been against Dr. Sweets riding in the truck with her; but, Cullen had overruled her concerns.

As quick as a blink of the eye, Taffet's head was gone. One moment the Gravedigger was standing in front of so many people that hated her and the next minute her head had completely disintegrated. It was completely gone. All that was left was her body clothed in an orange jump suit. The blood that covered the Gravediggers clothes almost looked fake. Her body looked like a prop for Halloween.

Stunned, Caroline looked at the shocked looks on everyone's face and then she laughed. The bitch who was responsible for so many deaths, the evil soul who had tried to kill Dr. Brennan and Dr. Hodgins, the jackal who had tried to kill Seeley Booth was dead. She was no more and Caroline was happy.

Walking over to Caroline, Booth took her hands in his and they started to dance. Smiling, the crowd started to clap and whistle. Waltzing around the body of the late unlamented Gravedigger, Caroline felt joy and relief. Closing her eyes, she smiled and started to hum.

Stopping, Booth said, "What are you humming, Caroline?"

Looking up at her favorite FBI agent, Caroline said, "The Raven."

Smiling she started to sing,

The clock struck midnight

And through my sleeping

I heard a tapping at my door

I looked but nothing lay in the darkness

And so I turned inside once more

To my amazement

There stood a raven

Whose shadow hung above my door

Then through the silence

It spoke that one word

That I shall hear forever more

Nevermore

Smiling, Booth said ,"Yeah, Caroline, nevermore. We're all safe and Taffet is in the Hell she deserves."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Waking, Caroline felt a tear roll down her face. The fear she had felt when the Gravedigger had been killed still haunted her. It had been months and Taffet's murderer had been caught and still Caroline had nightmares about the Gravedigger. To her amazement, she had started to have this dream a few days ago. She didn't know why she had this dream and she didn't know if it was good for her or bad; but, deep down, she preferred it to the nightmare.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBb

I don't own the rights to "Alan Parsons Project - The Raven." It is a really cool song though.

Up next: Micah's dream.


	18. Chapter 18

Micah's dream.

This takes place after The Change in the Game.

Thanks for reviewing my story. You guys are awesome.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

She was working late again. He knew she would be. Carrying a cup of coffee and a piece of angel food cake to her, he saw she was looking at old bones again.

Putting his little tray down on the chair next to her work table, he said, "Hey, Dr. Brennan, I thought you might like a little something to tide you over until supper."

Smiling, Brennan looked up and said, "Thank you Micah. I appreciate it."

Nodding his head, Micah said, "Hey, I made the angel food cake myself. It's my mother's recipe. You'll have to tell me if you like it or not. I went to a lecture a few months ago about Americans in the 18th and 19th centuries and what they cooked and ate and did you know that Angel Food cake first appeared in the southern part of the country? It's thought that African Americans my have invented it. It may have been called silver cake before it was called Angel Food cake."

Smiling, Brennan said, "No, I didn't know that. It sounds like it was a very interesting lecture."

Smiling Micah said, "Yeah, it sure was."

Turning around, Micah walked out of Limbo and down the hall. Turning the corner, he bumped into his sister, Rose.

Smiling, Micah said, "Rose, what are you doing here?"

Putting her arms around Micah, Rose hugged him and said, "Micah, I've missed you so much. Have you made any new friends since I've gone away? You always were good at making friends. I was always pretty terrible about it. I was so jealous of you sometimes. You had all of your friends and I didn't have any."

Shaking his head, Micah said, "Rose, you had friends. You were a beautiful girl and there was always a boy trying to bribe me to get near you, you know that."

Laughing, Rose said, "Yeah, then after they'd talk to me they'd remember that they were late for an appointment or had to go home and mow the lawn."

Putting his arms around her, Micah said, "You were just bashful, that's all. They didn't understand you. It was their loss, Rose, not yours."

Kissing his nose, Rose stepped back and said, "You didn't tell me if you've made any new friends."

Putting his hands on his hips, Micah said, "Ok, nosey, yes, I have. Dr. Temperance Brennan is one of my friends. I've known her since she came to the Jeffersonian nine years ago. You'd like her, Rose. She's very nice and easy to talk to and boy is she smart. She's an anthropologist and the best in the country. She can read bones like we can read books. She is really amazing."

Smiling, Rose said, "She sounds like a good friend, Micah. I'm happy for you. I wish I could see you more often; but, you know how it is. Being dead can be a drag. I get to talk to the most interesting people though. Wait and see. You'll just love it."

Laughing, Micah said, "I'll bet; but, if you don't mind, I'll wait until I have to go. I'm having too much fun here."

Hugging Micah, Rose said, "I have to go Micah. Don't forget me."

Shaking his head, Micah said, "Never Rose, never."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Rolling over in his bed, Micah, sat up and moved to the edge of his bed. Sitting on the edge of his bed, he looked at his picture of his sister in a frame on the nightstand. She had been seventeen when she had died. He and his parents had taken her death very hard and he thought of Rose every day.

"Dr. Brennan reminds me so much of you Rose." Micah said to the picture. "She doesn't have a lot of friends and so I try to be there for her. She told me that she and her partner are finally together. After all the ups and downs they've been through she said that Agent Booth and her are finally talking to each other and not hiding from each other any more. I think that's great. I wish you could have lived longer Rose. You and Jeff were finally starting to move towards each other; but, that damn leukemia stole that joy from you. It stole you from Jeff and it stole you from me. We really took that hard, Rose. I just want you to know that if you had lived, I'm sure you and Jeff would have finally got together. If Dr. Brennan can do it then I know you could have too. I love you baby sister. I always will."

BBBBBBBBBBBB

What do you think? I really liked Micah. I would like to seem him again on the show.

Up next: Andrew Hacker's dream. Yeah, I realize that he isn't a very popular character; but, he deserves at least one dream.


	19. Chapter 19

Andrew Hacker's Dream.

Thank you for reviewing my story. Not one of the more popular characters; but, let's peak inside his dream world anyway. It might be interesting.

This takes place after Prisoner in the Pipe.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Andrew was eating lunch at the Founding Fathers. Temperance was sitting across the table from him and was eating the meatloaf special. He knew she was a vegetarian; so, he was puzzled about her eating meat. He had just told her one of his famous jokes and Andrew was happy to see Temperance laughing so hard. Watching Temperance cut into her helping of meatloaf with a knife and fork, Andrew noticed something white peaking out of the cooked meat.

Curious, Andrew said, "What's that in your meatloaf, Temperance?"

Looking up at Andrew, Temperance turned her plate around so he would have a clearer view of her meal. Smiling, Temperance said, "This is how Booth's mother makes meat loaf."

Looking down, Andrew saw a human eye staring back at him from the middle of the cooked meat. Dropping his fork, Andrew stood up quickly and said, "I have to go Temperance. I'll see you tomorrow."

Walking quickly, Andrew was soon standing in front of the front entrance. Pushing the door outward, Andrew stepped out of the Founding Fathers and into the Lab. Looking around, he noticed that Cam and some squints were standing on the platform. Noticing the armed FBI agents with him, Andrew knew he was there to save Temperance from some danger. He didn't know what that danger was; but, it must be serious if he had brought FBI agents trained in the use of assault rifles with him.

Running towards the platform, Andrew and his armed agents, charged up the platform. Stopping at the top of the stairs, Andrew saw several men lying on the ground wearing handcuffs. Temperance, who was sitting on a chair near one of the subdued bad guys, looked up at Andrew and said, "This is how Booth protects me."

Frustrated, Andrew turned around and marched down the platform steps, across the floor and out the double doors of the Lab. Once he was through the doors, he found himself in a church. Looking around, he realized that it looked like a wedding was getting ready to get underway. Booth was standing near the alter, looking back towards the main entrance to the church. Smiling, Booth waved at his boss. Andrew, seeing that he was being watched by everyone in the church, walked over to one of the pews and sat down.

Hearing music begin to play, Andrew saw everyone in the church stand and face the back of the church. Standing, Andrew also turned to face the back of the church. Soon the doors opened and Temperance stepped through the doors beside an elderly man. Temperance was wearing a bone white dress and holding a bouquet of daisies and daffodils. Smiling, Temperance started to walk down the aisle staring at Booth.

When she came to where Andrew was sitting, Temperance stopped, looked at Andrew and said, "This is what Booth does to show me that he loves me."

Continuing down the aisle, Brennan stopped when she reached the alter.

Andrew, unable to continue watching the scene before him, stood up and walked through the doors. Leaving the church he found himself walking into a hospital room. Seeing Temperance sitting on the bed with a baby in her arms, she looked at Andrew and said, "This is what I did to show Booth that I love him."

Ooooooooooooooo

The alarm clock going off, woke Andrew with a start. Looking at his alarm clock, Andrew smashed his hand down on the snooze button and rolled back over in his bed. Laying there, Andrew said, "Screw it." Closing his eyes, Andrew went back to sleep, in search of a perfect dream where he gets the girl.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

I'm not a big fan of Andrew Hacker. I know Booth and Brennan didn't get married. It's just a dream or is it?


	20. Chapter 20

Cullen's Dream.

This is for Mendenbar. She wanted a Cullen dream. I hope this is what you wanted.

Thanks for the reviews and alerts.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Amy was sitting in the backyard, painting. As Cullen walked over to where she was sitting on her stool, he saw she was doing a water color of the oak tree in the back yard. Cullen felt such pride in seeing the beautiful painting flowing out of his daughter's paint brush on to the canvas. It always amazed him that he could have such a talented daughter. He knew that he had no talent when it came to art and that when he tried to draw people they were little better than the stick figures that children drew. He didn't know where she got her talent from; but, it definitely wasn't from his side of the family.

Standing next to Amy, Cullen said, "That's so beautiful, Sweetheart. We'll have to have it framed when you're done. I think it would be so beautiful in the Sun Room. What do you think?"

Putting her paint brush down, Amy smiled and said, "Thanks, Dad. I'm glad you like it. Mom said I could replace the painting in your bedroom; so, I thought you could use this one."

Nodding his head, Cullen said, "You know, you're right. It would look better in your Mom and my bedroom. That sailboat picture on the wall next to the dresser is just plain boring."

Laughing, Amy said, "It's only boring because you hate sailing."

Smiling, Cullen leaned down and hugged Amy, "You know your old man so well. It's scary."

Leaning against him, Amy said, "I'm going to miss you, Dad."

Releasing his daughter, Cullen said, "What do you mean, Sweetheart? Where are you going?"

Smiling, Amy said, "I'm going to art school when I graduate from high school. Remember?"

Nodding his head, Cullen said, "Art school. Hm. I vaguely remember you mentioning something about some school."

Poking his ribs, Amy said, "Aw Dad. You know good and well I'm going to art school."

Laughing and rubbing his ribs, Cullen said, "Well, since it's all you ever talk about I guess I better not forget."

Smiling, Cullen stepped closer to the easel and looked closer at the painting. Looking up and over at the oak tree, Cullen saw that Amy had added a few things in the painting that didn't appear in real life. The painting showed a small black and white cat sitting under the tree and a cardinal sitting on the branch above the cat.

"Hey, Sweetheart," Cullen said, "I love the cat and the bird you added in the painting."

Not getting any response from Amy, Cullen looked up and realized he was in his bedroom and was looking at the painting in a frame affixed to the wall. Puzzled, Cullen looked around and saw that he was alone. Walking across the bedroom, Cullen walked through the doorway into the hallway and then stopped. Not hearing anything, Cullen proceeded down the hallway and out into the living room. Seeing Amy sitting on the couch with a sketch book and a pencil, Cullen walked over and sat down next to her.

Not really able to see what she was sketching, Cullen asked, "What are you sketching, Honey?"

Turning her head, Amy smiled and said, "I'm drawing the faces of you and your agents from memory, or at least I'm trying too. Do you want to see what I've done so far?"

Nodding his head, Cullen took the sketch book from Amy and carefully flipped the pages. The first picture he saw was a picture of him. The second picture was of Booth, the third was of Charlie, the fourth was of Hacker, the fifth was of him again and the sixth was of Booth again.

Smiling, Cullen said, "I see you have two of Booth."

Nodding her head, Amy said, "Well you said that you thought he might have your job someday when you move up so I thought he deserved two pictures like you do. Maybe when I graduate from art school the FBI will let me paint your official picture along with Booth's."

Nodding his head, Cullen put his arm around his daughter's shoulder and said, "You can bet on it Honey."

Ooooooooooo

The sound of the neighbor's dog barking, coming through the bedroom window woke Cullen from his favorite dream. Putting his hands behind his head, Cullen stared up at the ceiling. Keeping his eyes from looking at the painting across the room, Cullen chose to think of the happy times when his beautiful daughter had been alive and full of hope and ambition. He wanted to hold on to his dream for a little while longer; so, he only thought happy thoughts about happy times.

BBBBBBBBBB

I wish they had brought Cullen back once in awhile. I liked him a lot better that Hacker. Up Next: Jared's dream.


	21. Chapter 21

Jared's Dream.

This takes place after "Con Man in the Meth Lab".

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Jared was wearing his Navy uniform. Puzzled, Jared looked around and saw that he was sitting in a bar. Looking over to his right, he saw Brennan talking to his big brother. Not understanding why Seeley had to interfere in every phase of his life, Jared got up from his stool and staggered over to where his brother was sitting.

Putting his arm around Booth's shoulders, Jared said, "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be here you know. I saved your ass and all you ever do is ride mine. I shouldn't have interfered. I should have let the old man do what he was going to do. He probably wouldn't have killed you. I saved you from a hell of a beating but I interfered and I lost my father. It's your fault I'm a damn orphan."

Feeling a cold breath against his spine, Booth turned to look at his brother and said, "What the Hell are you talking about Jared?"

Pulling his arm off of Seeley's shoulders, Jared stood up straight and said, "I was six; but, I knew that Dad was mad at you that day. He told you to clean up the house; but, no, you had to go to school that day. God forbid you skip a day of school. You should have heard him ranting. I had to listen to it all day. He wouldn't let me go to school because he was angry at you. I knew what he was going to do to you when you got home. I felt sorry for you so I called Pops. I should have minded my own business. You deserved a whipping for not cleaning the house. Because of you, I lost my father. I loved him Seeley. I know you didn't but I did. It isn't right. I lost my father and gained a tyrant who can't let me live my life. The Hell with you big brother. I don't need you. I never did and I never will."

Shocked Brennan looked at Jared and said, "He saved your career the other day. He gave up a major arrest to the State Police because of your drunk driving accident."

Turning to Brennan, Jared said, "So you drank his Kool-Aid. Big deal. You believe what you want. I don't care. I can take care of myself. I didn't need his help."

Turning towards the door, Jared wove his wave to the main entrance. Walking through the door, he saw his mother standing outside, staring at him. Walking over to where she was standing, Jared said, "Mom, where have you been Mom? They told me you died. Why did you leave me Mom? You left me with a father who didn't love me and a brother who hated me. You should have stayed."

Shaking her head, Mary Booth said, "Jared, what are you doing?"

Puzzled, Jared said, "I'm not doing anything Mom. I'm standing here talking to you."

Pursing her lips, Mary said, "Jared, why do you treat your brother the way you do? He loves you. He only wants the best for you."

Shaking his head, Jared said, "No, Mom. You don't know what you're talking about. He's always had to do things his way. Because of him, Dad left us and Pops had to take us in. I hate Seeley. I hate him more than I hate anyone in this world."

Taking the hand of her baby boy, Mary said, "Come with me. I need to show you something."

Shrugging his shoulders, Jared said, "Ok, Mom."

Turning Mary, pulling her son along, walked around the side of the bar and up the driveway beside their house. The sun was shining and the air was still. Walking over to the garage, Mary walked into the heavily shadowed room and pulled Jared over to stand next to her husband. Joseph Booth was sitting on a straight back chair and he was staring down the driveway. Soon they saw a young boy pedaling his bike up from the sidewalk and onto the driveway. Stopping, the boy put his kickstand down and got off of his bike. Walking over to the side of the house, he peered into the window. Apparently not seeing anything, he walked back over to his bike and started to get back onto the seat.

Joseph seeing the boy getting back on his bike, shouted, "Seeley, get your ass over here."

Seeing the boy jerk around, they all saw the boy leave his bike and walk slowly towards them. Entering the garage, Seeley stood in the doorway and waited.

Pointing to a spot on the floor in front of him, Joseph said, "Come here, boy. Now."

Reluctantly walking towards his father, Seeley stopped on the spot his father had pointed to. Suddenly, Joseph reached out and grabbed his son by the arm and lifted him onto his toes.

"I told you to clean the house." Joseph said. "You never do what I tell you to do. I'm sick of it. I'm going to kill you. Do you hear me? I'm going to beat you to death and then I'm going to look for that useless brother of yours and I'm going to kill him too. I've had it. Your mother had no right to leave me with you brats. No right."

Pulling his hand back, Joseph threw his fist at his son and hit Seeley on the jaw. Collapsing, Seeley fell to the ground. Raising his fist again, Joseph was stopped at the last minute by his father. Hank had seen his son strike is grandson and he lost it. He had never hit his son, never; but, now he did. He started to slap Joseph until Joseph felt the blood run from his mouth. Screaming, he begged his father for mercy. Hank, coming to his senses, stepped away from Joseph. Crying out, Joseph stepped around his father, ran down the driveway and down the sidewalk. Once Joseph was out of sight, Hank fell to his knees and pulled his grandson into his arms.

Turning, Jared saw himself, a small frightened boy, walk over to Hank and ask, "He's not dead is he Pops? Please Pops, do something."

Holding, Seeley in his arms, Hank said, "Hold onto my shirt, Jared. We have to take your brother to the hospital. Come on son. We have to go."

Standing next to his mother, Jared saw Pops carry Seeley down the driveway and to his car across the street. He saw his young self open the back door and he saw Pops lay his brother on the back seat. He then saw himself and Pops get into the front seat and then the car drive away.

Turning to her son, Mary said, "How is this Seeley's fault Jared?"

Shaking his head, Jared said, "I'm sorry Mom. I don't remember this. I don't know why. I don't remember this."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gasping for air, Jared awoke, the sun streaming through the bedroom window and baking his face, making him sweat and feel a little weak. Shaking his head, Jared said to the air, "Thanks Mom. I understand now. I've hated the wrong man for most of my life. I'm sorry."

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Jared came through for Booth when he had to in "Hero in the Hold". I felt that he must have realized that he loved his brother between "Con Man in the Meth Lab" and "Hero in the Hold". This is my explanation why.


	22. Chapter 22

Booth's Dream

This takes place after Critic in the Cabernet.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth was sitting in the living room, watching the Flyers beat the Washington Capitals. The battle between these two teams and been intense and the Flyers had managed to stay one point up on the Capitals. Hearing a noise, Booth looked over to his right and saw Brennan putting a tray down on the coffee table. Smiling, she picked up a cold beer and put it into his hands. Picking up a bottle of water from the tray, she moved around the table and sat down next to him.

Putting his arms around her shoulders, he asked, "Are you feeling better?"

Nodding, she opened her bottle of water and then looked at the cap. "Yes, the nap seemed to help a lot. I just seem so tired lately."

Smiling, Booth said, "You've been doing too much lately. You can't keep working all of those long hours. You need to slow down a little. Let me help you more."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "I am not working too hard. You've been a big help around the club and Zach has really put in more time at work than he should. It's just the morning sickness is making me tired. I can't wait for that to stop. I really hope it doesn't last during my entire pregnancy. That would be very disappointing."

Smiling, Booth said, "It sure would. I want you to be happy. Everyone at work has told me that they are more than willing to put in some extra overtime to help you. Just say the word and we'll all pitch in."

Leaning her head against his shoulder, Brennan said, "Everyone has been so nice. Booth we have such great employees and friends. I wouldn't trade my life for anyone else's. I love you and I want to be with you forever."

Putting his left hand on her cheek, Booth said, "I'm never going to leave you, Brennan. Never."

Hearing a knock at the door, Brennan sat up straight and Booth stood up. Walking down the hallway, Booth opened the door and found himself facing Hank.

Standing to the side, Booth said, "Pops, come in. We're watching the game. Did you come over to watch with us?"

Shaking his head, Hank said, "Well if you have company, I don't want to intrude, Shrimp. I just figured since Parker is away at camp I'd come over and keep you company."

Frowning, Booth followed Hank down the hallway. "Who's Parker, Pops?" Booth asked.

Turning around, Hank put his hands on his hips and said, "You have a weird sense of humor, Seeley."

Puzzled, Booth passed Hank and walked over to the couch in the living room. Looking around, he said, "I don't know where Brennan went. We were watching the game. Maybe she went to the bedroom to lay down. She hasn't been feeling well for the last few weeks."

Smiling, Hank said, "Temperance Brennan is here? You mean I finally get to meet your partner?"

Giving his grandfather a strange look, Booth said, "What do you mean by that? You've seen Brennan lots of times. Hell, you were at our wedding. Are you ok?"

Frowning, Hank said, "What the hell are you talking about, Seeley? I've never met Temperance Brennan in my life. You keep telling me that she's busy and not very sociable. I think you don't want me to meet her because you think I'll embarrass you. I won't do that, Shrimp. As for you being married, unless you got married and didn't bother to tell anyone then I don't know what you're talking about."

Starting to feel sick, Booth looked at his grandfather and then turned towards the kitchen. Finding it empty he walked towards his bedroom. Walking rapidly to the bedroom doorway, Booth rushed into the room and looked at the bed. Seeing the bed was empty, Booth walked over to the bathroom and opened the door. Seeing that the room was unoccupied, Booth turned around and looked at his bedroom. Feeling his blood pressure starting to rise and his heart rate increase, Booth walked over to the dresser and pulled open the drawers. Starting to panic, Booth only found his clothes in the drawers. Feeling sick, Booth walked over to his bed and sat down heavily. Looking at the floor, Booth refused to think about anything.

Walking into the room, Hank saw his grandson sitting on the bed. Walking over to where Booth sat, Hank crossed his arms and said, "Seeley, what's wrong with you?"

Looking at Hank, with tears in his eyes, Booth said,"Brennan is gone. I don't know where she is."

Hank, starting to feel very anxious, said, "Seeley. Maybe she went home."

With a look of horror in his face, Booth said, "This is her home, Pops. This is her home. She's my wife. She belongs with me."

Shaking his head, Hank said, "Seeley, I think we need to call someone. There's something wrong with you. You aren't married."

Pulling away from his grandfather, Booth moved across the bed and lay on his side. Pulling his legs up, he wrapped his arms around his chest and closed his eyes. Refusing to listen to anything else his grandfather said, Booth started to say over and over, "You're wrong, she's my wife."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Shaking, Booth opened his eyes and realized that he had been dreaming. It was the same dream he had every night. He'd been having this dream every night since he woke up from brain surgery. Putting his hands over his eyes, Booth cried.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

I would have liked to have seen the first few days after Booth had awakened from his dream world. We missed a lot by not seeing his readjustment to his real life.


	23. Chapter 23

Brennan's Dream.

Thanks for reading this story. I know it doesn't appeal to a lot of people because it has tended to be on the dark side; but, for those of you who do read this and review it, I want you to know that really appreciate you taking the time to read this and review it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Christmas tree stood in the corner of the room. There were a few presents under the tree and the room had been decorated like it normally was. The quiet was eerie and to Temperance, not what Christmas was about. Instead of her mother and father sitting on the couch waiting for Christmas presents to be opened and her brother passing out presents there was just a room devoid of people. Turning away Temperance walked away from the room to the front door.

Opening the door, Temperance found herself at the Lab looking at Angela's electronic version of a Christmas tree. The tree was lovely; but, the room was a quiet place. Not seeing anyone, Temperance walked around the tree and back to her office. It was snowing outside and like many Christmases in the past, she was alone. Sighing, Temperance was reminded once again that she didn't have anyone that wanted to be with her at Christmas time. She was tired and felt empty. Sadness threatened to overwhelm her. Feeling restless, Brennan picked up her jacket and put it on. Leaving her office, she walked down the hall, past the empty platform and to the entrance to the Lab.

Walking through the doors, she found herself in a trailer. The room had a couch in it and a few chairs. The walls had a few Christmas decorations taped to them and there were some empty boxes and torn wrapping paper on the floor. Walking over to the window, Temperance noticed a beautiful Christmas tree sitting in the parking lot. It was standing sentinel over the empty parking lot. A soft and gentle snow was slowly covering the tree, hiding the decorations. She felt that if she would just call out, she would not be alone; but, she couldn't bring herself to utter the words to drive the loneliness away.

Turning from the window, Temperance walked across the room, opened the door and walked through it. Surprised she found herself in what looked like an apartment, festooned with all manner of Christmas decorations. There was a train on a track dangling from the ceiling and a beautiful Christmas tree near the window. The whole room was very festive and she knew that it would be something that Booth would love to see. Looking around, Temperance realized that she may be alone; but, it felt like it was only temporary. She could smell the aftershave that Booth used and she knew that he had been there. The room didn't seem as empty as the other rooms had been. She felt a small sense of hope.

Leaving the apartment, Temperance walked through a toy store and out the main entrance. Walking through the doors, she found herself in her apartment. The place was decorated in festive Christmas decorations and a large decorated Christmas tree was sitting in her living room. Looking around she could smell the wonderful aroma of cooking. The room smelled like her family home use to when Christmas day came and she was so very young. She could see a few Christmas presents under the tree. Bending over, she saw a present from Booth. She could see his careful handwriting on the tag. Smiling, she put the present back down and decided to look for Booth to thank him for the thoughtful gift. She didn't feel quite so alone. The room was empty; but, she knew that any minute her best friend would be back to help her celebrate the holiday, a happier holiday.

Walking towards the door, Temperance opened the door hoping to see the face she wanted to see the most during this lonely time of year. Looking in the hallway, she saw that it was empty. Turning around she saw that her Christmas tree was gone. The room was dark and lonely. Looking out of the living room window, she saw snow swirling around, a storm raging outside. Feeling cold and alone again, Temperance walked over to her couch and lay down. Putting her right arm across her eyes, she began to weep. She felt the loss of her best friend. She wasn't sure how she had lost what little she had found; but, she had. Once more in her life, she was alone.

Starting to weep, Temperance felt a hand touch her arm. Removing her arm from her eyes, Temperance looked up to see the concerned look of her lover watching her.

"Why are you crying Bones?" Booth asked. "Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry if you're so unhappy. Maybe I shouldn't have bought the Christmas tree. I know you don't celebrate Christmas; but, I thought a small tree would be ok."

Smiling, Temperance looked over and saw the small Christmas tree, heavily decorated. The tree topper was too big for the tree so it was leaning a little sideways.

Putting her hands up and touching the sides of Booth's face, Temperance said, "No, Booth. I'm not unhappy. I'm very happy. I'm not alone anymore. I have want I want and I'm happy. I love your tree and I love you."

Smiling, Booth kneeled on the floor next to the couch, leaned over and kissed Brennan. Sighing, Booth said, I'm not alone either Bones. I have what I want too."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Waking from a peaceful sleep, Brennan found herself in the arms of Booth. He was holding her in his sleep. His soft breathing was the only sound that Brennan heard and needed to hear. Closing her eyes, she went back to sleep in the arms of her lover.

BBBBBBBBBBBBB

Let me know what you think of this dream. Thanks


	24. Chapter 24

Christine Booth's Dream.

CrazybutLovable wants a dream about Booth and Brennan's daughter.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Parker was sitting on the couch. He'd been sitting there for a few minutes. Christine saw he was excited about something; but, she couldn't tell what. He had an envelope in his hand and he was twisting the letter from one hand to the other. Looking up they both saw their father walk into the room. Smiling, Parker stood up and handed the envelope over to his father. Puzzled, Booth took the envelope in his hand, took the letter out the envelope and read it. Looking up at Parker, Christine saw that her father had a worried look on his face. Looking back at the letter, Booth finished reading the letter, put it back in the envelope and handed the letter back to Parker.

Looking at his son, Booth said, "Are you sure about this Parker? I thought you wanted to go to the University of Virginia to study Anthropology?"

Nodding his head, Parker said, "I do Dad; but, I want to do this first. You did it and it worked for you. I want to serve before I start University. Once I start studying I won't be able to stop for a long time. I want to get my doctorate and it takes a while. I need to do this. I hope you'll support me."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "You have to do what's right for you Parker."

Not understanding what was going on, Christine put her hand on Parker's arm and said, "What's going on Parker? "

Turning to Christine, Parker said, "Well, Sis, I have really good news and I wanted to let Dad know right away. I've been accepted into the Army. I'm going to serve one enlistment and then I'm going to go to University. I'm going to train as an Army linguist."

Nodding her head, Christine said, "Gosh, that sounds pretty neat. You already speak Mandarin pretty good and French why do you have to have training?"

Smiling, Parker said, "Just because I can speak Mandarin and French doesn't mean I can interpret for the Army. I have to learn to be an interpreter. It'll be cool."

"What will be cool?" Brennan said walking into the room.

Smiling, Christine said, "Parker is going to be a linguist for the Army. Isn't that cool?"

Frowning, Brennan walked over to where Parker was standing and put her arms around him. Putting her head on his right shoulder, Brennan said, "Be careful, Parker, please be careful."

Letting her son go, Brennan walked over to where Booth was standing and put her arms around his waist, putting her head against her husband's chest and closing her eyes.

Parker seeing Christine standing by herself, held his arms wide towards her, inviting a hug. Rushing into his arms, Christine said, "I'll miss you big brother."

Hearing weeping coming from the other side of the room, Christine looked up to see that she was in the arms of her father. Looking over towards her mother who was weeping, Christine asked, "What's going on Dad? Why's Mom crying?"

Looking down at his daughter, Booth rubbed her back and said, "Parker is missing, Honey. The Army lost our boy and they don't know where he is."

Afraid, Christine put her face against her father's chest and wept. Feeling his hands rubbing her back, Christine said, "Dad, they need to find him. We need him."

Nodding his head, Booth walked them over to where Brennan was sitting on the couch and they sat down next to her. Putting his left arm around Brennan, Booth tilted his head against Brennan's head and said, "He'll be ok. He'll come back to us."

Worried, Christine looked down at her hands and continued to weep.

Hearing the front door open, Christine looked up to see her brother walk through the doorway. Opening his arms wide, Parker said, "I told you I'd be back in no time."

Crying out, Christine got up from the couch and ran across the room. Throwing her arms around her brother, Christine said, "I knew you'd come back. I knew it."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Sleeping soundly, Christine woke up when her cat jumped onto the bed and walked up her legs and lay on her chest. Reaching out and hugging her cat, Christine said, "He came home, Thumper. He came home."

BBBBBBBBBBBB

What did you think of Christine's dream? She is about nine years old in this story.


	25. Chapter 25

Brennan's Dream

(After The Pain in the Heart)

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

She had been sitting in her bathtub, reading her latest journal, American Journal of Physical Anthropology, when she heard a noise in the hallway. Lowering her journal, she looked up in time to see the knob turn on her bathroom door and then the door swing wide open. Walking in to her bathroom, Booth smiled, walked over to the toilet, lowered the lid and sat down.

"Hey, Bones," Booth said with a knowing smirk, "I thought I'd come by and pay you a visit."

Furious, Brennan said, "What's the meaning of this, Booth? Why are you here?"

Smiling, Booth said, "Well, I wanted to talk to you about something and it couldn't wait."

Pointing towards the door, Brennan said, "Leave Booth. Leave now. I didn't give you permission to come in here. I'm taking a bath. You have no right to just break into my apartment and enter my bathroom when I'm taking a bath."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Because it's invading your private space? Because you don't want me to see you naked? Because a person's bathroom is a private place and it isn't right for anyone who feels like it to just walk in and talk to you while you're bathing?"

Squinting her eyes, Brennan looked at Booth's bland expression and knew that he was trying to teach her a lesson, a lesson that was not justified in the least. "If you're trying to equate my visit with you last week in your bathroom with your visit now; then, I can tell you that what you are doing is not equivalent. Not in the least. I entered your apartment to verify that you were indeed doing well. After all, it had been a mere two weeks since you were shot. Up until that day, I had thought you were dead. Once it was made apparent to me that you weren't dead then it behooved me to check upon you to make sure that you were recovering properly from your gunshot wound. After all, that physical confrontation you had at the cemetery could have easily ruptured your stitches. Once I saw that you were fine and not in need of any medical attention then I merely moved on and told you my concerns pertaining to the secretive way in which you handled your undercover operation. At ths time, you are merely trying to embarrass me into admitting that I should have waited until you were no longer in your bathroom before I approached you."

Shaking his head, Booth looked at her and said, "So it was ok for you to barge into my bathroom, scratch my record and yell at me while I was sitting in my tub; but, it isn't ok for me to come into your bathroom to talk to you while you bathe? Is that right?"

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Of course."

Sighing, Booth stood up, walked over to the bathtub, reached over turned on the water and then turned on the shower. Turning around, Booth walked across the room listening to her screaming at him.

Trying to reach over and turn off the shower and the running water, Brennan screamed, "You are acting like a child Booth. I would expect better behavior from Parker."

Turning around, Booth pulled a cigar out of his jacket pocket, lit it and blew the smoke towards the tub. Saluting her with the cigar, Booth turned around and left the room.

After getting the shower turned off and the water taps turned off, Brennan took her soggy journal out of the tub and dropped it over the side on to the floor.

Ooooooooooooooooo

The alarm clocks insistent beeping finally pulled Brennan out of her dream. Lying in bed, Brennan rubbed her hands up and down her face. This was the third time she had this particular dream in the last seven days. "Perhaps the next time I will let him leave the bathroom before confronting him with my concerns," Brennan thought.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

I know this is a short one; but, what did you think? This popped into my head today for some reason. I'm not sure why or maybe I do know why and I'm just not telling.


	26. Chapter 26

Thanks for reading my story. These dreams allow me to fly a little wilder than I normally do. Thanks for flying with me.

Booth's Dream

(After The Twist in the Twister)

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

He had been standing in the yard when he saw the tornado headed his way. Running for the old house a few feet from him, Booth thought there might be a basement that he could hide in; but, once he entered the house he found out that there wasn't a basement. It was just a very old clapboard house and he knew that it wasn't enough to protect him from what was coming.

Opening the back door, he looked to see if there was a ditch or a culvert close by. Not seeing anything, Booth raced to the front door and looked for the much wanted ditch or culvert. Not seeing anything, Booth ran into the living room, opened a closet door and entered into the very small room. Closing the door, Booth sat down and made himself into as small of a target as possible. Last he prayed, "God, if it's my time to go, don't let Bones find my body all torn up. That's all I ask."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

The tornado hit the house and shook it hard. Ripping the roof off of the house, the wind tore through the house, picking up furniture and knick knacks. Some of these things were pulled into the vortex and carried away while others were just pushed out of the house. The staircase above the closet collapsed and all that remained was a small space next to the door where a treadmill had been leaning against the wall. The strength of the tread mill held up the collapsed staircase allowing for a pocket of safety.

Booth, holding onto his legs and holding his face downward, heard the train roaring through the house. The noise was deafening and Booth was never so scared in his life. Thinking about Brennan, Booth thanked God that he had fooled her and had managed to leave her behind at the Jeffersonian that morning. If he survived this, he knew that he would have to deal with a pissed off Brennan; but, at this point, he didn't care.

After a while, Booth realized that his world had suddenly turned silent. The roaring was gone and with it the wind and the rain. Getting up onto his knees, Booth tried to open the closet door and found that he couldn't open it. Pushing as hard as he could, Booth couldn't get the door open. Sitting down, Booth moved his feet so that they were against the door and with as much effort as he could, Booth slammed his feet against the door. Once, twice, thrice, Booth slammed the door. Finally, the door moved away from him, opening several inches. Galvanized, Booth continued to slam the door with his feet causing the door to open inch by inch. As soon as the door was open wide enough, Booth rolled onto his side and pulled himself through the opening.

As soon as he was clear, Booth stood up and looked around. Shocked, Booth found that most of the house was gone. Only two walls were standing and part of the closet. Whistling, Booth stepped over the debris in his path and walked over to the edge of the foundation.

Looking around, Booth saw that his SUV had rolled over and was resting on it's roof. Upset, Booth left the remains of the house and walked out into the debris strewn yard towards his truck. Walking around the truck, Booth could see that it was totaled. Shaking his head, Booth sat down next to his truck, pulled his phone out of his FBI jacket and tried to call Brennan.

After trying several times, Booth realized that he didn't have any bars on his phone. Thinking about it, Booth decided that the tornado had probably destroyed any nearby communication towers; so, he was cut off from Brennan for the time being.

Standing up, Booth started to walk down the gravel road. Seeing the highway in the distance, Booth thought it would be better for him to just hitch hike back to the small town a few miles from where he was and then call Brennan to come get him. He wasn't looking forward to that conversation; but, what the Hell, he was alive and so was his best girl. He didn't give a damn if his truck was totaled. It was just a thing.

As Booth got closer to the highway, Booth thought his eyes must be playing tricks on him. The highway looked strange. Instead of the gray ribbon that it should be it looked yellow. Puzzled, Booth kept staring at the road as he got closer to it. Once he was standing next to the road, Booth scratched his right ear and thought, "Why is the damn road yellow?"

Booth had been standing next to road for a few minutes when a man of small stature came up to him and said, "Hey buddy, town is four miles south of here. It won't be hard to find, just follow the yellow brick road."

His eyes widening, Booth turned to the small man and said, "What the Hell did you say?"

Smiling, the small man said, "Get the wax out of your ears. I said follow the yellow brick road."

Licking his lips, Booth said, "What's going on? Where the Hell am I?"

Nodding his head, the small man said, "Oh you're in the land of OZ. You know, we incorporated a few years ago. We're close enough to Richmond for shopping; but, far enough away to have peace and quiet. Get a grip, follow the yellow brick road. By the way, if you come across a bitch named Ms. West then run like Hell. She isn't too fond of Federal Agents. The tax man repossessed her castle and her flying monkeys for failure to pay back taxes and she's been pissed ever since."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

The rain hitting the bedroom window woke Booth up with a start. Sitting up, Booth looked around to see that he was in his bedroom. Worried when he didn't see Brennan, Booth got out of bed and walked across the room. Hearing the TV playing, Booth opened his bedroom door and walked out into the living room. Looking around, Booth saw Brennan sitting on the couch watching something. Rubbing his head, Booth slowly walked over to the couch and sat down.

Brennan seeing a sleepy Booth sitting down next to her said, "Booth, I found a very interesting movie on television. Have you ever heard of the "Wizard of Oz"?"

BBBBBBBBBBBB

We just had some bad weather blow through here yesterday afternoon and this story popped into my head. I hope you liked it.


	27. Chapter 27

Lliaaame prompt: The prompt is printed at the end of this story. If you don't want to spoil the surprise then wait until you've read this chapter to see what the prompt was.

Thanks for all of the great reviews.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Angela was bored, really bored. She'd painted, sculpted, chiseled, woven and molded and still her artist's soul cried for more. She was so very, very bored.

Sitting in her office Angela was dabbing a little paint on her canvas trying to come up with something inspiring to paint when she saw Booth walk by her door. Feeling like a cartoon character with a light bulb brightly lit hanging over her head, Angela jumped up from her stool and ran out into the hallway.

"Booth"

Turning, Booth smiled, "Yeah?"

Smiling back, Angela walked over to where Booth was standing and grabbed his arm, "Booth, I'm desperate. I need someone to paint. You have to help me out."

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "No way. I'm not a model."

Pleading, Angela tried to drag Booth into her office, "Please Booth. I want to paint something and I want to paint you. Please, please, please. Brennan is in a meeting and she won't be back for at least another hour."

Sighing, Booth reluctantly walked with Angela to her office, "Alright, I guess I can let you look at me for awhile."

Happy, Angela replied, "Ok, take your clothes off."

Shocked, Booth's eyes widened, "You're crazy as Hell if you think I'm going to poise for you naked."

Shrugging her shoulders, Angela sighed, "Well, it was worth a try. Ok, it's too bad you aren't wearing your suit; but, I guess jeans and a t-shirt are ok."

Crossing his arms, Booth replied, "I'm not taking my clothes off."

Laughing Angela soothed, "Ok, don't worry about it. I just need to adjust your look a little and we'll be set."

Suspicious, Booth asked, "Adjust what?"

Walking over to where Booth was standing, Angela reached down and unzipped Booth's pants and then slid his pants down his hips so that his underwear was showing.

Booth, grabbing his pants, pulled them back up and zipped them again, "Hey, are you nuts? You can't just do something like that."

Pouting, Angela threw her arms up, "God Booth, I just want to see some of your underwear. I'm not going to paint you nude."

Huffing, Booth glared at Angela, "God, someone gives you an inch and you take the ruler . . . . just some of my underwear Angela . . . maybe two inches."

Beaming, Angela replied, "Thank you. A little is all I want."

Blushing furiously, Booth unzipped his pants and pushed his jeans partially down his hips so that his Captain America underwear was exposed. "One sarcastic remark from you and I'm out of here."

Shrugging her shoulders, Angela sat down on her stool and started to paint. Gazing at Booth's blushing face, Angela put brush to canvas and painted fast. She knew Booth was fast losing his courage for her art project.

Booth staring over Angela's shoulders, kept his arms folded across his chest and waited for her to finish. Hearing the paint brush swish against the canvas, Booth became lost in thought.

Angela had almost finished painting her painting when Hodgins strolled in. Anger flashing across his face, Hodgins strode over to the painting and saw Booth's Captain America boxers more exposed in the painting than on the man. Furious, Hodgins grabbed the painting and swung it against the desk, tearing the canvas.

Angela, realizing that there was big trouble in the room, watched Hodgins stalk over to where Booth was standing and throw his fist at him. Booth, laughing, grabbed his fist before it landed and twisted Hodgins arm forcing Hodgins to his knees.

"Listen Hodgins, I could tear that off if I wanted to. This was Angela's idea not mine."

Pushing Hodgins away from him, Booth reached down and pulled his jeans up. Zipping them, Booth turned to Angela, "I knew this was a bad idea."

Turning, Booth walked towards the doorway. Hodgins, angry beyond the pale, ran after Booth and tried to hit him. Booth turning at the last minute, sidestepped Hodgins and let Hodgins sail through the doorway.

Turning to Angela, Booth advised, "Get him under control Angela or I will."

Angela running over to where Hodgins was now lying on the floor, put her hands on her husband and begged, "Jack, I was just painting Booth. We weren't having sex or anything."

Booth shaking his head, stood over Angela and Hodgins, "Are you insane. I'm with Bones now. If I was ever stupid enough to fool around on her I might as well sign my own death certificate. I'd be a dead man. Get a grip. Besides, you know I love Bones and I'm not interested in anyone else."

Hodgin considering what Booth told him, looked up at the big man, "You got a point."

Smiling, Booth looked at Hodgins and then Angela, "I'll let you in on a secret, I'm really Superman pretending to be Captain America pretending to be Seeley Booth."

Shaking her head, Angela asked, "What are you talking about?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth confided, "Bones is my kryptonite; but, don't tell her that. The red kind not the green kind. It's a secret. She's changed me; but, I love her and I don't care."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Waking up confused, Angela turned and looked at a sleeping Hodgins. Realizing that it had all been a dream, Angela fell back onto her pillow. Glancing at Hodgins, Angela swore that she would never tell anyone about that dream, no one, ever. If Brennan found out she was dreaming about Booth, Brennan would take it one of two ways and neither would probably be good. Certainly Hodgins wouldn't take it well. Nope, mums the word. Closing her eyes, Angela tried to get back into that dream, only this time, she hoped her husband minded his own business.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo

Lliaaame prompt: Angela has a dream about Booth coming to work in his boxers.

Her prompt was for Super Hero; but, since this is a dream, I felt it belonged in my dream series of stories.

Ok, I didn't do the prompt exactly the way she wanted it; but, this is what I came up with. It's an odd story; but, hey, it's supposed to be a dream.

A/N: Red Kryptonite had the power to alter Superman. In the comic books it only lasts 24 hours. Since this a dream the 24 hour limitation doesn't count. (I obviously don't own DC Comics or Superman)


End file.
